


Way of Life

by AlexanderMBush



Series: Her Journey [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Incomplete, Multi, Retelling, Work In Progress, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMBush/pseuds/AlexanderMBush
Summary: In the year, 2009, one girl was put into a battle against the soul. Guided by her friends and allies across Iwatodai City, this is her story.A Retelling of Persona 3: Portable, featuring Minako Arisato as the lead character. Expands upon the story told in Persona 3, with new characters and elements for the story.





	1. I - Contract of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Never Waits.  
> It delivers us all towards that same fate.
> 
> One girl, wishes to safeguard this world,  
> however limited this might become.
> 
> She is given one life;
> 
> May she never falter, with that of a heart as her guide..

 

**_April 6th, 2009_ **

Deep within a train-car, an auburn haired girl sat at a seat close to the door; with her headphones still on her head. She placed her headphones down, and looked towards the city as it shined in lights from the dark.

_So this is Iwatodai.._

The thoughts swayed in her head, as she was only then a child then. Even without remembering anything, she remembers slightly from the past of Iwatodai’s changes over the course of a decade.

Before she could think any further on the subject, a voice catches her off-guard; as an announcer broadcasts on the train radio.

“Due to Malfunctioning in Switch-Systems, the route for today’s rail has been greatly altered. We apologize to those who are in a hurry.”

 _Oh_ , she began to think in her mind; _Well that’s a problem in and of itself_..

“The next stop is Iwatodai.”

Before she could get slightly up, she sees from her wrist; what appeared to be a blue butterfly. She didn’t know how it came to her, as she moved slightly; causing the butterfly to stutter away from her. She continued to keep the gaze onto the butterfly, as it flew away from her.

“This is the final train bound for Tatsumi-Port Island, please take care as we approach our stop.”

Another announcer came on, as the train began to slowly stop at the train station. The door next to her seat opened, as she grabbed her bag and proceeded off the train.

_Well, it’s about 11:50. Considering how late it’s become, I might have to stop by a local hotel to just keep myself.._

She continued through the train station, exiting out as quick as she could. Turning out of the turnstiles, she looked towards her watch again. However, time had then passed nine minutes.

Before she could think of where to go, a sudden rush of pain hit her head; stumbling slightly and closing her eyes.

“Urrg..what the..”

Before she could think any further, her eyes opened; revealing the area around her had seemingly turned off the lights. From then, a green tint began to emanate around the entire area.

The near instant change, startled the girl slightly; as she slowly turned around to check if it was the same from behind her.

_This is..weird. Perhaps I should just go to my dorm..albeit as fast as I can._

She proceeded to walk forward, entering the streets of Iwatodai. What immediately showed towards her, was the various forms of coffins all around the city. As she walked; it continued to creep her out.

She continued trying to moving as fast as she could; as she shortly after a period of time, arrived towards a building around the area that she was set to find. She slowly walked up the small set of stairs; and proceeded to quickly knock the door.

“Hello?” The girl knocked, to no response. She however pressed the door handle slightly; indicating that it was unlocked.

_It might be a lot safer inside, than out here.._

The thought came towards her mind, and proceeded to open the door.

Before she got her bearings in her room; she was interrupted by a voice to the left of her.

“Welcome..!”

The voice, startled the girl slightly; as she turned to see who appeared to be a young boy, in some from of..prison outfit?

“You, are late.” The boy says, with a seemingly ernest smile towards the girl.

“...I was..caught up by the train.” The girl began to say, with a confused expression. “Might I ask who you might be?”

“It doesn’t matter as of now,” the boy continues; as he places his hand and snaps.

“Please, sign at that table ma’am.” The boy then appeared towards the girl, gesturing her towards the table that he once sat on.

“..Why?”

“It’s merely for you to proceed. Almost..as a contract.”

The girl slightly turns and walks towards the table, as she now does see a book present. She opens the book, where it reads a passage of sorts.

‘ _Time Never Waits._

_It leads all equally and fairly towards the same ends._

_I hereby, agree to the statements above,_

_As I chooseth the fate; of thy own free will._

**_Signature Block_ **

**_________________________________________ ** _’_

“There’s nothing to worry of it ma’am, only that you will accept all accountability and responsibility of the actions that you take.” The boy says, with the smile still placed. “You know, usual legal stuff.”

She notices an ink and pen, and proceeds with hesitation, to write her name down in the signature block.

**_Minako Arisato_ **

Minako looks to the boy, and proceeds to hand him the book; to which the boy gladly accepts it.

“I’m glad you accept this. After-all, no-one escapes the confines of time.” He looks with a slight grimace on his face, before turning back towards Minako with the smile he had before. “It delivers us all, towards that same fate.”

As he turns away from Minako, it seems as if a dark void takes the boy of the boy. Minako, looks with an uneasy and worried expression, as if she wants to pull him back.

“You can’t cover yourself from reality, Arisato-Chan; as it all begins..” The boy says right before the void takes him completely. Shortly after that, the room around her emanates again from that light from before; as she now sees the building almost looking decrypted.

Before she can turn, she hears a more feminine voice from in-front of her. It was a girl, looking the same age as her, as she looked towards Minako with worry and panic.

“Who’s there!” the voice called out.

Minako looked, somewhat surprised and glad to see someone else from the boy; but as she took a step, the girl before her took a seemingly combative stance.

“How are you up..! You couldn’t be--”

She looked at the girl slightly, to then noticed what seemed to be holster on her leg..was it a gun?!

Why does she have a gun? What should I--

Minako was thinking, as she saw the girl in-front of her begin to aim the gun towards her head. Minako instinctually tried to run, to stop this girl from shooting; as a voice interrupts the pair.

“Takeba, wait--!”

Before the two could do anything else, the lights came back on, as Minako’s music, began playing again.

“The light’s..” Takeba says, with a cautious tone in her vocal.

The voice that stopped this ‘Takeba’ was another girl, who was quite tall while sporting long red hair. The red haired girl, walked to Takeba, as Takeba lowered the gun and placed it back towards her holster.

“I didn’t think we’d see you here this late in the night?” The red haired girl says to Minako.

“I didn’t think so either, but the trains had a sudden change..” Minako responded, hesitant to say anything further.

“Well..no matter.” The red haired girl proceeded forward, as she placed a hand towards Minako.

“My name is Mitsuru Kirijo, one of the main students who resides here in this dorm.”

Before Mitsuru could continue further, Takeba looked to Mitsuru and then back to Minako. “So, who’s she?”

“A transfer student, and it was a last minute decision for her being assigned here. I take it that you’ll eventually be assigned to proper dorms later on in the course of the month.” Mitsuru states with a seemingly suave style to her voice.

“...Mitsuru, is it alright for her to be with this dorm?”

“I guess we’ll see.” Mitsuru then looked at Minako, and waved her hand towards Takeba. “This here, is Yukari Takeba. As far as I understand, you two will be in the same grade this year.”

Yukari walked closer to Minako, and proceeded to place her hand towards Minako.

“Hello there, call me Yukari.” She says as she looks directly at Minako.

Minako looks towards Mitsuru and Yukari. She didn’t know what to respond, given the past few minutes being a mystery all to herself. But she decided to stay formal for the sake of simplicity.

“Hi, I’m Minako Arisato. It is very nice to meet you, Yukari-Chan, Mitsuru-Senpai.”, Minako says this, as she proceeds to shake Yukari’s hand slightly.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you as-well.” Yukari accepts the handshake, giving a slight smile to Minako.

“It’s getting late as it stands, your things should now be on the third floor.” Mitsuru began to speak towards the auburn haired girl. “I suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow’s the School Ceremony.”

She was offered by Yukari to find her dorm room, as the two began idle chit-chat. From what she understood, this dorm was a Co-Ed dorm; split up by the first floor being a lounge; with the second and third floor’s being separated by gender.

“This is it.” Yukari states, as they reach Minako’s room. “Should be easy to remember, as it’s at the very end of the hallway. So,” She turns towards Minako; “Any questions before I hit the bed too?”

Minako had a lot of questions on her mind, but she thought of asking for the sake of not sounding like an idiot, a simple question.

“Do you guys sign contracts when coming here? I was asked to sign a contract by someone here before you popped in.”

Yukari almost seemed confused about the question.

“Who else might ask you to sign a contract?”

Seems that for now, Minako wouldn’t get that question answered. She then saw Yukari turning towards Minako with a worried look.

“Mind if I ask you a question?”

Minako nodded.

“As you came from the station, was everything alright?”

Minako thought of this for a second, as it was a question she was hoping to have to ask.

_It does feel weird..i mean, why were there coffin like baskets across the city? But would that be weird to say?_

Minako looked to Yukari, as she asked albeit point-blankly..

“What would you mean?”

“You know what I--” Yukari began, before stopping herself “..it’s nothing. Never mind then, I’m just spouting a bit of nonsense as of now. Perhaps we should both rest..” Yukari began to walk towards the staircase, as she turned to Minako before she opened. “I’m sure you have questions, but I feel like some good rest will get you up. Good night!”

Minako saw, as Yukari went downstairs. She then turned towards her door.

_So, this is my dorm room..at-least, for now._

She then entered, and proceeded to prepare for the night sleep.

 

__

 

**_April 7th, 2009_ **

 

**_Early Morning_ **

 

Minako fell asleep last night quite easily. She didn’t know if it was from the stress of moving, or just how weird things were after midnight. Nonetheless, she slept like a rock, and woke up to get ready for her first school day of the new school year.

As Minako got her clothes all ready, she began putting her shoes on when she heard knocking from her door.

“It’s Yukari! You up and ready?”

Minako looked towards the door, as she got her last shoe on.

“Coming!” Minako replies, opening the door to see Yukari ready for school as-well.

“Glad to see you’re up and ready.” Yukari responds with a pleasant tone, “Mitsuru-Senpai asked me to help you out on getting to school. You ready?”

Minako nodded with an ernest smile, “Yup.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

Minako and Yukari then began to walk towards the school. However, Yukari took Minako towards a local train station.

“The monorails the only way for us to get to school,” Yukari explained to Minako, as they patiently waited for the next train to come. “You’ve ever done something like this for getting to school?”

Minako only nodded in declining. “Back at some of my old places that I lived, the school’s were usually close by.”

“Well, you get to take part in one of my favorite bits; I won’t tell though.

As if on cue, the next train arrived, as Minako and Yukari then proceeded to hop onto the train. Shortly after, Minako saw first hand of what Yukari meant; as the train was riding alongside the bay with her being able to see the sea.

“See?” Yukari boastfully says, “It’s as if you are gliding over the vast seas. It’s quite tranquil in some ways even.”

As soon as the train arrived at it’s next station, Port Island Station, the duo began to walk towards the school. Along the way, Yukari gave greetings to various school members that seemed to recognize her; as the pair arrived towards the gates.

“This is Gekkoukan High! I promise, you’ll love it here.” Yukari says, as the two arrive at the front gates of the school.

 _So this is it huh.._ Minako grew a smile towards her face, as she looked towards Yukari. _Yeah, I think I might actually like it here.._

**_Chapter One: Contract of Fate_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy! Welcome to the end of Chapter One! Hope you’ve liked my style of writing, as I want to do this while I work on the other big writing endeavor, to help inspire myself that I can write as good as I can.
> 
> So this story follows Minako Arisato, and I wanted to make it early on that at moments, you will see her think in her mind (in the from of italics), and that I wanted to make it so that the audience can be closer towards her.
> 
> I intend to retell the story of Persona 3 Portable’s Female under my own style, while also using elements that might seem familiar to you if you’ve looked around. And that, I do plan on having a lot of interesting twists and turns, that does make it stand out from other forms, in a good way.
> 
> I will say this though, the work that I am doing, pales in comparison towards the amazing talent and vigor that Atlus did when Persona 3 Portable released. I love the game so much, as I hope people can be happy with this being a bit footloosed in the best way.
> 
> Alright, I’ll get off my soap-box and get to writing Chapter Two: Butterfly Effect.


	2. II - Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins anew, for the Girl who wishes to safeguard her future, begins her new life at Gekkoukan High.
> 
> May her future be as bright as the sun,

**_April 6th, Early Morning_ **

 

As Minako and Yukari arrives into the school, the pair proceed to take off their shoes to then put in a Uwabaki, as the auburn haired girl looked towards the one who escorted her.

The two walked into the main lobby of the school, as Yukari turns towards Minako.

“You’re okay from here, right?” She asks towards her dorm mate. “If I were you, I’d go see your teacher first; which should be to the left in the faculty office.”

“Understood, thank you Yukari-chan.” Minako says in a simple manner. As Minako began to walk towards the Faculty Office, she was quickly stopped as Yukari slightly tugged on her arm.

“About last night..don’t tell anyone about what you saw, alright?”

Minako only nodded in agreement.

“Thank you, Minako-chan. I’ll see ya around then..”

Yukari letted go of Minako by a slight bit, as Minako continued onward.

As Minako continued onward, she found the faculty office quite easily.

_Alright Minako, first day here..hopefully things can get settled down with the dorm situation._

As Minako opened the sliding door, she was greeted by the sight of a woman; slim and tall, as she bore a brunette hair. Quickly as Minako enters, the woman notices her.

“Oh, I assume you are the new transfer student?”

“Indeed, I am Minako Arisato. I am glad to be attending at this school.”

“The pleasure is mine.” The woman, who seemed to be a teacher; grabbed a case folder. “You are in the eleventh grade, correct?” As she asks that, she looks into the case folder, noticing details of Minako’s past.

Minako had at this point, been transferring from multiple schools and places, due in part to either over-capacity or other means.

“I see you’ve lived all around Japan, and have attended many schools.” She turned the page, examining more. “Let’s see..in 1999, a decade ago? That was when..” The teacher stopped, as she looked towards Minako, who’s smile slightly faded.

“It’s understandable that you’d have that reaction..” Minako says, with a slight dissonance.

“I’m sorry to bring it up. I’ve been caught up with a lot of paperwork from the past few weeks, I never got the chance to properly read it up beforehand.”

“It’s alright, I swear.”

The teacher slightly examined Minako’s face from the chair she sat; to then stand up. “Nonetheless, I’m Mrs. Toriumi, a composition teacher. I welcome you, to our school.”

Minako raised her hand towards Mrs. Toriumi, “I am pleased to meet you, Toriumi-San.”

Mrs. Toriumi accepts the handshake, as she looks to Minako; “My, aren’t you polite? Glad to see that girls these days still respect the methods that you just practiced.” Mrs. Toriumi says, with a slight grin on her face in delight of Minako’s comments.

_Hmm, note to self when it comes towards that one..oh, the dorm room._

“Would you mind if I asked of something?” Minako began to ask, as Toriumi nodded. “I was assigned to this dorm, correct?” She gets her packet that she brought with her, handing it to Toriumi.

“Hmm..yes, that should be correct.”

_Huh, perhaps Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari-chan doesn’t know of my actual residence?_

“That said, if there is an issue; I’m sure that we can solve the situation after-school if you want to change dorms.” Mrs. Toriumi begins again, “You are in Class 2-F, the class I instruct. But before we go, we have to go to the auditorium for the ceremony.”

“Understood, should I follow you then?”

Toriumi nodded, as Minako began to follow her.

_So, my classroom is 2-F..if I remember from reading and analyzing my maps, I am on the second floor of the campus. Perhaps I might actually get a window seat this time..!_

As Toriumi and Minako arrive, Minako quickly arrives towards her seat and listens intently to the ceremony.

For the most part, the ceremonies relegated more towards various aspects. However, as the ceremony continued; she was somewhat caught off-guard by what were whispers around her. It seemed to be related towards her arrival towards Gekkoukan High, her being with Yukari, and slight concerns.

However, they were quickly stopped as one of the teachers, who she learned while walking with Toriumi; Mr. Ekoda, silenced the students. Well, that along with Toriumi quietly shushing the students around her.

_Figures, I am a new student here; so it only makes sense to jump on my gun.._

Minako tried to continue listening towards the ceremony; but keeping her ears on-guard.

 

_**Morning** _

 

As the ceremony concluded, various students went towards their classrooms; as Minako headed upstairs to find her class. She came across Toriumi, as she looked towards Minako.

“Ah, Arisato~” Toriumi says with intent, “would you mind staying outside for a second? I would like for you to introduce yourself to your new class.”

“Not a problem, Toriumi-san.”

As the minutes pass, Minako waited outside as students began entering 2-F at a brisk pace. As the bell rang, she could hear slightly of Toriumi’s comments.

“Alright class, welcome to your new year. I would like to introduce a new student from far that’s joining us.”

Before long, Toriumi opened the door for Minako, as Minako began to step into the classroom.

“..Hi there, my name is Minako Arisato. I hope we can be great together as a class, as you welcome me in for the new school year!”

Minako bowed slightly, as she looked towards her class. She instantly noticed Yukari, who gave a somewhat surprised expression.

“Miss Arisato will be joining with us, so I hope that none of you try to start anything outlandish with her, alright?” Toriumi states, as she looks over to the class with a slight scowl, especially particularly from some of the male side. “Now, the available seat should be..over by behind Takeba-san.”

Minako notices, as she proceeds towards the empty seat. From then, her school life now begins from here.

 

**_After School_ **

 

As the bell rings, Minako’s homeroom ends. But before she could do anything, she is caught on from a voice via to Minako’s right in a slight bit of surprise.

“‘Sup Dude!”

Minako turns, to see a male student; with a bluish hat with white etchings onto the hat that had 3 oval like stripes.

“Man, you look like a deer in the friggin headlights.”

 _...Oh, he’s one of_ **_those_ ** _guys.._

Minako looks to the capped teenager, as she gives a blunt and seemingly dull reaction. “Who are you?”

“Me? I’m Junpei Iori, nice to meet ya’.” It wasn’t long before he leaned at a chair next to Minako. “I transferred when I was in the 8th grade. Trust me, I know how grueling it must be to be a new kid. So here I thought, perhaps I should check up, and see that you weren’t in a panic for your first day here.”

_...So, at-least not that many people outside of faculty knows of this being my third school._

Before Minako could respond further, she notices as Yukari enters the frame.

“Sheesh, trying to hit up on any girl that you could find again?” Yukari looks to Junpei, with what seems to be an expression that imbued dagger-like eyes from her stance towards him. “Did you ever consider that you might be intruding on someone?”

“Wha- hey, I was just trying to be a good samiritan.”

“If you say so..~”

Yukari quickly turns towards Minako, with a surprised expression.

“I was a bit caught off-guard by us sharing the same class, Minako-chan. Must be some coincidence, huh.”

“It definitely took me by surprise. Although, I don’t mind it at all~”

“Yeah, it’s quite funny in some ways.”

Before the two could continue, Junpei tried cutting off the convo.

“Hey now, why must you forget that you two aren’t the only ones in this class? C’mon, let me in on the fun..!” Before Junpei could talk further, he was catching from his memory. “By the way, how do the both of you know each other? Wasn’t there rumors of you being with Yuka-Tan?” Junpei says, as he pointed his fingers at the two of them.

“What’s that supposed to mean..!” Yukari mutters, gritting her teeth somewhat.

“Hey, hey, hey..I’m just saying; a couple of cuties like you, caught the buzz of a lot of people as you two walked together.”

Ah, so that’s why there were people in the auditorium talking that way..

“If I might,” Minako begins to speak towards the two, “I’m not exactly fond of dealing with people gossiping like that. I know some weirdos have twisted ideas, but Yukari’s helped me out a lot with my move.”

“Yeah,” Yukari steps up, “I’m used towards those rumors, but Minako’s still new towards this district. And to be honest, spreading rumors this early on is only going to bite you further than it’s worth.”

Yukari looks towards Minako, as the two give a slight smile towards the both.

“That said, I have to go take care of some archery.” Yukari says, looking towards Minako; and then towards Junpei with the expression from before. “Try doing something, and I’m sure you’ll regret it.”

As soon as Yukari says those words, Minako begins to get up from her seat; as she prepares to leave.

“Sheesh, what is she to you Mina-tan, your nanny?”

“..Mina-tan?” It was then Minako’s turn to stare at Junpei with a slightly confused expression.

“J-just to clear something up, I never intended to hit on you. If you have a problem, come to me and I’ll help out with it.”

“....Thanks..”

Junpei tucked his hat slightly, as he looked towards Minako. “Alright, I guess I’ll be seeing ya around then!”

Without a word, Minako noticed as Junpei rushed out of the classroom.

As the minutes passed, Minako began treading through the outside before she heard a male voice call out.

“Hey, Mina-Tan!”

She turns around, to notice Junpei running towards her.

“Oh, hello Iori-san.” Minako says in a bit of an optimistic tone.

“You mind if you have a walking buddy for a few?”

_..wait, a walking buddy? Is he trying to hit on myself yet again? ..well, come to think of it, I did plan on walking this time; so it might be a good idea to get somewhat of a lay of the land._

Before Minako could respond, the sound of those on the fields catch her out of thought; as she and Junpei both looked to see runners going about.

“Huh, check out those jocks on the bend.” Junpei looks towards the group of runners, as he somewhat tips his hat towards them. “Oh, have people told you about our clubs yet?”

“Only by Mrs. Toriumi while walking to the auditorium, why?”

“Well, they’re a great way of getting around in school. Not to mention, girls can join in on them too, so you might want to do it if you’d be interested.”

Admittedly, Minako already had in mind of asking Toriumi more of that, especially in the field of sporting activities. And in a way, she somewhat saw a lot of reason towards Junpei’s comments.

“That said, you’d have to wait for a short bit, due to you being new here on campus.”

Minako nodded, looking towards Junpei. “Understood to be honest.” She turned slightly towards the gates. “I want to make a good impression, to not worry people of who I am.”

“Oh? Well that’s actually good to hear. Mind if I give some suggestions on school clubs?”

As the walk proceeded, Junpei and Minako continued the small talk, which in turn allowed Minako to know more of the school. They had clubs for fighting, archery; which she knew because of Yukari, Tennis, Volleyball, and soccer for the sports. Additionally, she had the options of Music, Health Committee, the Library Club, among others. Perhaps one day, she could take some of those clubs to mind..

 

**_Evening_ **

 

After the walk, Minako shortly arrived at the dorm; absent Junpei, as she notices a white haired boy walking down the staircase.

_Who is..hmm, could he be one of the boys in the men's floor?_

Almost instinctively, she speaks to the white-haired boy. “Good evening.”

“..Good evening.”

She only got that response, as she saw him trail out towards the sidewalk. After a few seconds, she somewhat opened the door to the dorm; to hopefully get some rest in her room. Although as she entered, she noticed Mitsuru, reading through a book.

“Good evening, Mitsuru-senpai.”

“...oh, good evening, Arisato-San.” Mitsuru says, breaking her trance of thought as she looks towards Minako. “Did your first day go off well? Considering my status in the school, making sure all who are educated can be of my concern.”

“Hmm, not that bad. Got that Dorm situation seemingly fixed for now, in that, there was no issue.”

For a few seconds, the room went somewhat still, before Mitsuru responded. “Well, that’s good to hear.”

Minako looks with slight..confusion by her way of speaking those comments, as she only proceeded to state “Yup, glad to be here.” before beginning to leave.

_...that was an interesting way of responding towards that. Well..it should be resolved, right?_

She continued to think of that, but thought it would be best to hold off until when needed..

 

**_April 8th, Morning/After School_ **

 

For the most part, the school day went by fast. Even if for the slightest moment that she had to help answer for Junpei a particular question on who was Toriumi’s favorite author. Outside of that, and hearing what sounded like urban legends more than anything; she proceeded to continue the school day at normal.

And considering she didn’t have clubs to partake in for the moment, she had a world’s worth of time. But for the sake of keeping to a good etiquette, she decided to just head to the dorm.

As she arrived to the dorm, she noticed Yukari sitting alongside an older gentleman.

“Oh, she’s back.” Yukari nonchalantly says, as she gestured her hand to point towards Minako.

_Hmm?_

Before she could think further, she noticed the man more. He seemed to have long brown hair, while sporting a fancy looking suit with a turtleneck shirt underneath it.

“So, this is our new resident.”

The man proceeded to get up, as he walked slightly over to Minako, reaching a hand out.

“Good evening, I’m Shuji Ikutuski; the chairman of the school board for Gekkoukan High.” the man says, offering a handshake; to which that Minako accepted.

As she stopped the handshake, she bowed to Shuji. “My name’s Minako Arisato. It’s very nice to meet you..Shuji Iku..”

“Hard to say, isn’t it?” Ikutsuki began to say, to then slightly chuckles towards Minako. “No worries, everyone does it all the time. Even I, get tongue-tied sometimes.”

Minako shuffled slightly, before going back to a more balanced posed.

“Mind if we take a seat?” Shuji began to gesture towards the couch, as the pair begins to sit down. As the two do, noticing Yukari in some ways, he turns to Minako who’s now seated. “I apologize for the slight concerns about the dorms. It’s not often that school dorms are co-ed, so there must’ve been some from of confusion.”

“No-no, I completely understand. Heck, I got short-notice of the dorms from the start, and considering my positions..it’s understandable.” Minako somewhat exclaims towards the head of the council. “But for now, if you’d accept me for these dorms, I’d be willing to make sure that I can do my best.”

“Understood, but do know that if you want to transfer to a same-gender dorm, it might take a little longer.”

Minako nodded.

“Now then, is there anything you’d like to ask?”

For that moment, it clicked back.

_..Oh yes, the first night! Why am I an idiot, I forgot about it!_

“Well..” Minako proceeded “I saw something weird on the first night.”

After a few seconds, Shuji gave a smile towards Minako, as Yukari sat in silence. “Something strange? Like what exactly did you see?”

Before Minako could continue, she noticed Yukari’s silence, and slightly stifled.

“Perhaps you were just tired. I wouldn’t think much of it.” Shuji gestures to Minako. “After all, worrying about what you may or may not see could be horrific for your complexions-- believe me, I know.”

_..perhaps he’s right? I mean, it did seem a bit foggy, but those coffins.._

“Do you have another question?”

Shuji’s voice rings out to Minako, as she looks to Shuji. She did have one more question, the one about the boy from last night.

“Who else lives in this dorm? Yukari-chan and Mitsuru-senpai I know, but I also saw a boy with white hair that left last night.”

“Ah, you mean Akihiko Sanada?” Shuji brought up the name. “He’s a senior, same as Mitsuru, and is the head of the boxing club. I hope you all get along.”

“..I see, thank you then for answering some of my questions.”

“No worries, I only wish you a great school year, Miss Arisato.” Shuji says, with a reassuring smile to ease her. “Now then, you must’ve had energy spent. Perhaps you might want to get some rest? As they say, ‘the early bird-”

“Catches the bookworm? Or something alongside that?” Minako says with a slight chuckle.

“Oh no,” Yukari somewhat says, “don’t tell me you have the same poor jokes as this head.”

As Minako and Shuji slightly laugh, she stands up and bows to Shuji. After that, she proceeds to her bedroom; effectively crashing.

 

_**Dark Hour** _

 

“Master Minako Arisato?” A voice calls in sleep, as Minako lies in her bed dreaming.

Minako’s dream, consisted of her in the dark. She had her clothes on, yet she never felt the ground.

...Where am I?

“Master?”

..Who’s this, master?

Before Minako could process, it felt like she was going at the speed of light, heading towards a bluish door opening. Before Minako could think anything further, she entered the door, being surrounded by light.

..Huh..where am..

Minako’s eyes began to open, as she realized immediately that she sat within a blue, leather chair. She moved her head up, as she began to notice the room around her.

The room appeared to be in motion, with streaks of light being blocked by fencing from walls around her that appeared like gates. And within the room, lied four doors. Not to mention, on one of the walls being a set of blue tapestries and a clock, moving at fast rates.

She then noticed a man in a blue chair, similar to hers, in-front of a seat. The man appeared human, but had a distinguishable feature: an absurdly long nose.

“Ah..our guest, has arrived.” The man greeted Minako. “Welcome, to the Velvet Room..” He pointed towards himself, “My name is Igor. ..I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”

Minako looked in shock, but as she tried to move, she noticed that her body stayed in-place, within the chair.

“W-where am I?!”

“It’s quite as I said,” this Igor began to speak. “You are in the Velvet Room. This place, transcends dream and reality..mind and matter..space, and even time.” As he speaks, he snaps his fingers, as a scroll gracefully landed towards the table in-front of him. “Only those who signed a contract, can be allowed here in this place.”

...that paper..was that..was that the one from the boy? But..he didn’t seem real to me..

“Henceforth, you are welcomed here to the Velvet Room. You are destined, to hone your talents and abilities, as you will be requiring of my help to do so. I only ask of one thing in return..”

He grabbed the scroll, as it dissipated into the form of a blue butterfly.

“That you abide by our contracts, and assume any and all responsibilities for decisions that you make.”

_..Responsibilities? Contracts?_

She was going to say something, but it was as if her unconscious began to speak for her.

“..I understand.”

Igor then snaps his fingers again, as a blue key forms and glides to her. Before Minako could say anything, the key disappears into her body.

“There is still one final thing that you will find here, but they could not be here at this present time. But, I will make sure that you are.. **_properly_ ** introduced to them.” Igor began to say, as he gave a smile towards Minako. “..Till we meet again’”

Before Minako could say anything, her eyes began to close again, returning her to the void..

 

**_To be continued in Chapter Three: The Arrival_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello! This chapter is a bit more bulkier, as it does cover the events from April 7th to April 8th!
> 
> The immediate thing to notice, is Minako's perspective being the primary way of telling this. You might notice elements purposefully left out, but that's in-part to that this is more of 'her' story in a sense. And with that, I wanted you to see it more from her eyes than that of other individuals, as seen in the game. I hope this is an matter that people like, and I might even do some one-shots to pass the time when we get far enough if there's interest.
> 
> So we finally get to see the first steps of Minako being a second year~
> 
> And for the most part, outside of updated dialogue, it's partly the same. The big stuff is coming, but I figured this would be likely a point of keeping to the core beginning, with my own flair. As such, you see elements like Minako being called Mina-Tan (which TBH, would probably be something that he'd call Minako of, similar to Yuka-Tan), and her picking up on stealing a joke from Ikutsuki. And that, the seeds are also made with Igor, and what happens for April 9th..
> 
> Either way, things are about to get fun, so I hope you all stay tuned for Chapter Three: The Arrival!
> 
> 'Go on'


	3. III - The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Minako awakes, the day is April 9th.
> 
> For Minako, she expected today to be a normal day..but what awaited her, was The Arrival of fate.

**_April 9th, Early Morning_ **

 

Within the dorm room of Minako Arisato, Minako lied in bed, slowly waking up. As she woke up from her slumber, she only had a hazed memory of last night.

_...Where was.._

Minako’s eyes adjusted to the sunlight beginning to enter the room, noticing it from the window. She then turned her body to face her camera, noticing that she was up nine minutes before her scheduled time.

_...That was..a weird dream last night.._

Over the course of a few minutes, Minako continued to be kept in thought.

_..Just what was I dreaming of?_

Minako proceeded to change position, now in a seating position on her bed with her feat down to the ground. She looked at the clock, and made sure to turn off her alarm.

_..It’s probably just my head, acting funny again._

As she thinks of this, she begins to prepare herself for the new school day.

The morning flies, and as her commute to the school is nearly finished, she notices Junpei walking through the gates, albeit hazardly. She walks over towards him.

“Mornin’.” Minako proceeds to say towards the capped student. “Got enough sleep for an efficient school day?”

Junpei turns to see Minako, as he slightly yawns. “Yo, Mina-Tan..” He then slightly reacts more towards seeing her approaching him. “Oh, hey. Sorry, last night was a bit of a..drag.” He slightly bends his arms into the sky, stretching. “Y’know, sleeping during class might in one day, help you out if you’re not feeling great.”

Before Junpei could think further, he got a slightly playful slap on the back from Minako.

“Hey, it’s just a thought!” Junpei slightly exclaimed towards the auburn-haired girl.

“And you know what else is a thought? Being the best student that you could be.” Minako barks back at Junpei. “I try to get the most amount of time for rest, to ensure that I don’t falter at school. If you want, you can hear my own comments towards that, in greater detail..”

“No-no, I’m perfectly fine!” Junpei reacts. “Either way, I might be screwed though, if I don’t hear something from the lecture that might be important..unless,” he looks at Minako; which in response to seeing exactly what he meant, gives him a tint of a dagger-eye. “Nevermind, forget I said anything.”

Junpei begins to walk faster.

_..Perhaps I need to help him out in the field of studying.._

“Oh,” Junpei stops, and turns to Minako who catches up to him, “Be prepared today.”

“For what?”

“We are going to have to deal with Ekoda today..” Junpei gave a slightly disappointed expression. “Out of all the teachers, why him today?”

“..Why?” Minako gave a confused expression towards her classmate.

“Trust me, you’ll see..”

From there, they began their time at school for the day.

 

**_Morning_ **

 

As far as introductions go..Mr. Ekoda seemed fine? As class began, Ekoda entered into the room, introducing himself towards his students and explaining what he was going to teach.

Classic Literature. A subject, Minako knows of quite well.

But as the class proceeded, he went through a tyrant, going against those who opposed Classic Literature and its relevance in the world. She noticed even at one point in the bombastic talk, Junpei sleeping. If it wasn’t for the teacher being there, she’d probably smack his head a little to wake him.

But nonetheless, school for today was albeit simple. And once Ekoda woke up Junpei, he began to tell the class to open the books, for Ise Monogatari, as they began reading the many stories from within it.

 

**_After School_ **

 

As Minako began to arrive to her shoebox, she noticed as Yukari was getting ready to leave the school.

_..Oh, there’s Yukari-Chan..hmm, perhaps I could invite to walk with her for today? It’d be great to talk to a fellow dormmate, and a classmate nonetheless._

Minako walked over, as she proceeded to speak towards the brunette. “Hey Yukari-chan.”

Yukari turned as she placed on one of her two shoes to see Minako arriving to a shoebox next to her. “Oh, hey Minako-chan.”

“Do you have archery today?”

Yukari nodded in declining. “No-no, we have archery off on Thursdays, so I’m just gonna go for a walk.”

The moment to strike came.

“Hmm, well if you would like, I could join in for that. After-all, it’s good to walk around with people you’re familiar with in new places.”

Yukari looked slightly with a pondering expression, before looking back to Minako. “Alright, perhaps I can show you one particular place.”

“Then that’d be great.” Minako expressed to her dorm mate.

As they began to walk out of the school, Minako began to follow Yukari until they arrived at a large area: the Paulownia Mall.

“Here we are..” Yukari stated, noticing the bevy of students around. “Have you been around here before?”

Minako looked around, and then back to Yukari. “No. When I read through pamphlets of Iwatodai, it did mention there was a mall however..”

Yukari gave a slight smile. “Then this is a good first time then to say this.” She looked around, similar to Minako as she spoke, “A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school, who wouldn’t blame them. There’s an arcade, karaoke, a CD shop..” She stopped, noticing one of the storefronts. “Oh, and a really great cafe here.”

Minako looked, as she noticed a front called ‘Club Escapade’. “What about that one?” She pointed towards the front that she noticed.

“Oh that? It’s somewhat not for us as of now. Perhaps one day, but not anytime soon.”

As Minako and Yukari looked around, they continued to notice the growing amount of students. As to keep safe, they decided to return towards the dorm. Before then, Yukari and Minako began to talk in the streets.

“So..Minako.” Yukari says, albeit stiffened. “What was your old school like?”

As Yukari asks the question, Minako begins to slow down, and stop; catching the brunette off-guard. For a moment, it felt like for Minako, that she was a thousand miles away. She then looked slightly away from Yukari.

“..My old school was in Tokyo.”

“So the city-girl never dies.” Yukari gave a slight chuckle. “How was it like, especially considering that Tokyo’s larger than here.”

“Well..it’s still a bit easy to adjust as a student. But for me, Tokyo was just massive. And while it felt massive, it also felt..predictable.” Minako slightly frowns. “My time in Tokyo wasn’t much to say. Not much happened to be honest, and considering everything, I think that may of been for the best..”

Minako began to stop in the sidewalk, as Yukari noticed.

_..Just for the best, I suppose._

Minako proceeded to walk towards Yukari, giving a slight smile towards her. “I hope to make friends here. And I hope that I can carve a life that’s the fullest to my own, Yukari-chan.”

Yukari looked in slight resentment. “I’m sorry if that opened anything you didn’t want..”

“No! It’s good for me to remind myself, that I have a long way to go.” Minako exclaimed to the brunette. “It keeps me going, to keep moving forward.” Minako begins to say something again, as she’s stopped by the sight of the moon rising.

Yukari looks to Minako, and then to the moon. “...a Full Moon tonight, huh..” and lowers her head slightly. “..We should get going.”

Minako looks to Yukari, giving a smile that reflects towards the brunette.

 

**_Evening_ **

 

As Minako and Yukari arrive, they are greeted by Mitsuru, commenting towards the night. Normally, she’d respond further, but as they arrived; Minako felt as if her energy was giving wake.

“Perhaps you might want to get some rest for the night?” Mitsuru suggested to the auburn-haired girl, to which she agreed. It wasn’t long after readying herself for the bed, that she’d then crash into the soft mattress, entering into a slumber.

 

**_Dark Hour_ **

 

_THUD_

 

Minako was instantly startled by a large crashing sound, causing her to wake up with sweat slightly down on her face.

_What was that?!_

Minako proceeded to quickly get up, still in her pajamas, as she put on her shoes quickly to head to the hallway. Before she could leave the room however, thuds of knocking resonated from the door.

“Wake up!!” It was Yukari’s voice, shouting from outside the door. “Sorry, but I’m coming in!”

The door then slammed open, as Yukari then noticed Minako.

“I can’t explain what’s happening, but we have to go-- now!”

Minako looked with worry. “What’s happening? Was it an earthquake?”

Minako hoped to get a response, but she was then dragged by the arm from Yukari. “We don’t have time--! We have to get downstairs, now!” It wasn’t long before Yukari quickly stopped. “Wait, take this to protect yourself.” barked by the brunette, she gave Minako what appeared to be a Nagintana. “Follow me..!” Yukari began to run, as Minako tried following her as fast as possible.

As Yukari and Minako began to run, they quickly found themselves down the stairs, and through the kitchen. From there, there was a door.

“Alright, we’ll be--!”

Before the two girls could react, the door was smashed wide open, as the two tumbled to the ground, giving slight sounds of pain.

Minako was the first to react, as she began to get up and went to Yukari. “Run!” Minako grabbed Yukari up, as the pair began to rush back towards the stairs. As the two proceeded up to the second floor, she asked Yukari as they ran. “What’s happening?!”, she then quickly stopped at a window, with Yukari to the side closer to that of the window.

“We don’t have time to explain, and now, our only escape path is blocked.”

Minako grabbed Yukari’s shoulder. “It does now, because whatever you’re trying not to say, is going to kill us!” Minako says, with a terrified tone in her voice. “I need to know what’s going on, especially as we barely got--” before she could continue, the two felt a massive shaking, as the two lost control of each other.

It was then from the outside window, a long black hand began to stretch over. And then another, and then it seemed as if it was nine hands. It was then, that the two noticed a bluish face with black eyes; and yellow stripes..and it was looking right at them.

“..What is.. _that_..?” Minako says, with a slightly horrified expression towards what she saw. Before she could react, one of the hands stretched itself, as it began to smash the window.

_...am I..am I going to die?!_

Before Minako could further react, she was tackled by Yukari, with the window smashing and slightly cutting Yukari’s leg.

“Get up, Minako!!” Yukari screamed, as she grabbed Minako’s hand, and tried to rush to the next set of stairs. As the two tried to run, yukari muttered to herself, “I can’t die from here. I can’t!”

It wasn’t long before they reached the rooftop, as Yukari began to fall to her knees.

_We need to close the door--!_

Minako ran towards the door, and slammed it closed; with her back pressed against it. As she looked to Yukari, she noticed her brunette roommate bleeding.

“Yukari, your leg--!”

“I know, it’s bleeding!” Yukari stopped Minako from saying anything further. She turned, and began to slightly limp towards Minako, noticing her leg. “I should ask the same as you.”

Minako then noticed, as her leg was also scraped from the glass as-well. Before the two could comment further however, a loud roar; not human; screeched to the sky. As they looked to the direction of the sound, the building began to shake more and more.

From that moment, one of the creatures from before, raised a hand towards the edge of the roof. From there, another arm held up what was of the blue face, as it was trying to look. Before long, it stopped, as the face was now directed to the pair.

It wasn’t long before the entire body then came up, and landed on the roof. And as it was comfortable, it then pulled six other arms. Those arms, had six jagged and course, metal blades.

“You gotta be screwing with me!” Yukari exclaimed, as it began to move. “You want an explanation?! Well that’s a shadow, and it’s the thing that attacked this place..” It was then at that moment, Yukari grabbed the gun that Minako saw from a few nights back.

“Yukari?!”

“Run, now!"

It was at that moment that Yukari shakily aimed it towards her head, at a fast rate.

_What is she doing?!_

Minako tried to move, but the cut from her leg caused her leg to stiffen, giving Minako a slight moan of pain.

“Yukari--!!!”

Right before Yukari pulled the trigger, the shadow came at an absurdly fast pace, as it slammed one of its arms to Yukari’s side. The blow, blasted Yukari close to the edge of the roof. Minako could only watch, as she tumbled.

_..Yukari-chan..?_

Minako looked, with her eye’s noticeably quaking in fear, as she then looked at the shadow in-front of her. She could only watch, as the shadow began to move towards Yukari.

_How could I be..so powerless..?_

She watched, as Yukari moved her body, with her face now to the sky.

_I..how could I…_

 

“Tired of being afraid?”

 

A voice rang through Minako’s mind, as she was then flashed into a white void.

She saw a young boy, with the same get-up from the first night she was at the dorm. The boy gave a smile, as she was then back in reality.

Minako looked down to the ground, seeing that of the gun Yukari had prior. Her body unconsciously, pulled down to grab the gun, as she stood up, holding it. It was then, that her breathing became ragged and coarse. Her body was shaking, and her sweat was glistening. Her eyes became dilated and unfocused, as Minako only looked to the gun and nothing else.

It was then, as if something happened, that her memories flashed. All of it, was of fire and brimstone, all surrounding a crying child in the same tinted night.

The memories, she tried to repress. The memories, she tried to forget.

The memories of her past.

It was then, that she was pulled back to that same white void, with the same boy.

 

“Go on now, Minako.” the boy says, with a calming tone

 

As the boy spoke, she was then pulled to reality once more, now noticing the blue butterfly as it lands on the gun.

It then flies away, disappearing into the sky.

Minako looks to the shadow.

The shadow readies itself to strike down to Yukari, as it pauses. Yukari turns her head, as she sees Minako with the gun.

 

"..Minako.."

 

Minako begins to raise her right hand to the gun, keeping her left hand on her chest. Minako then closes her eyes.

 

"Pe..rs.."

 

The shadow reacts, as it begins to rush to Minako.

 

"on...a…."

 

Minako opens her eyes, with tears pouring out. As Minako finishes the word, her finger pulls the trigger.

As Minako pulls, her eye color sharpens to a brightly blood red, as from the other side of her head; a shattered string of red lights blast through, beginning to envelop and circle around Minako, with the eyes intensifying in color.

The streams of light in turn, blasts the shadow away, as the creature watches, readying it’s blades. And as Minako’s eyes intensify, behind her, the red light begins to envelop into shapes resembling of a human body; surrounded by jagged lines spiraling into the sky.

The body begins to form from the legs, rising further and further into the chest. And then towards it’s arms, as a musical instrument resembling the harp begins to form. It then begins to create a head, with a narrow face and long, red hair. As the hair grew, the body began receiving colors, with the chest being of a solid gold, and the limbs and harp being of pure white. And as the body complete’s it’s from, a red scarf envelops the neck.

The large figure then turns, and looks to the shadow, as a voice can be heard..

 

**_“I Am Thou,_ **

 

**_Thou Art I,_ **

 

**_I cometh from the sea’s of the soul. I am the Master of Strings:”_ **

 

The massive body grabs hold of the floating harp, now in the shape of a heart, as it readies to play.

 

**_‘Thy Name, is Orpheus!”_ **

 

As the massive figure, named Orpheus, readies it’s harp, the shadow begins to advance back. But as the shadow makes it’s strike, Orpheus swings the harp in a side-swing, to then blast the shadow towards another area of the roof.

As the shadow receives contact, it lands and quickly recovers towards it’s spot, and proceeds to advance further. Orpheus, then gives a shouted sound, as it grabs the harp. But as opposed to swinging, it begins to play a tune to the shadow. As it does, red strings of light charge towards the shadow; sending it to flame around.

The shadow was then enveloped in the fire. But as it was standing, it began to shake off the flames with the blades to help fan the flames out. Even as Orpheus began to play the harp again and again, the shadow kept avoiding the spots that the fire would hit.

As Minako watched, her breathing worsened.

What is this power inside me?! Even if I’m using it, it’s not doing anything towards that monster!

Minako focused towards the shadow, as it began to advance back to Orpheus. However, as Minako began to try to do something, she collapsed to her knees, as a throbbing pain hit her head. For a moment, she saw the void for one more time, before being thrust to reality with a blood-curling pain inside her head.

Minako at this moment, screamed at this feeling, with a massive scream also resonating towards Orpheus.

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!!!_

As Minako was reacting to the pain, Orpheus began combusting in-front of the shadow, being crushed by its own power.

Minako looked then to the sky, as she gave a massive scream with her eyes glowing the sharpest shade of red. As Orpheus combusts, a pair of hands come out from the head, as from within the body of Orpheus, rises up another new form of creature.

What came out of Orpheus, was a human-shaped figure again, but with coffin’s all around it’s back and sides. The face however, was that of a skeletal creature, as it gave a roaring cry. Before the shadow could react, what was of Orpheus drew out a sword from within its body, and charged to the shadow.

As the shadow failed to react, what came out of Orpheus began thrashing it’s blade into the shadow, tearing out all of it’s limbs one at a time. Even as the shadow tried to attack, the new creature easily dodged every strike, as it kept eviscerating the shadow.

Only then after a few seconds, the shadow became immobile and completely defenseless. And before it could try to run away, the creature that dismantled it grabbed the shadows head, to crush it from the creature’s hands.

Before anything else, the creature then finished the job, as it thrashed it’s blade into the shadow a dozen times, before smashing the last bit of its body into the sky. Before it finished, it gave one final roar.

After that, the creature then changed, back to the form that of Orpheus. And soon after, Orpheus began to fade away, but now in a bluish light.

Minako stood in the position she was as Orpheus transformed, then began to stand up. She noticed as she rose from her knees, Yukari, who was now starting to get up from being smacked by the shadow.

“...Minako..” Yukari was the first, beginning to limp towards the auburn-haired girl. Before long, the gun Minako had fell to the ground.

“..Yukari..chan..”

Minako spoke those words, as her eyes began to close, as she fell to the ground.

Yukari began to gasp, as she tried to hurry over to Minako.

“Minako, are you okay?”

She got no response, as she began to move Minako's body, as the auburn-haired girl now faced the sky. She then saw, of her eyes then closed.

“Come on..please,” Yukari spoke, as she began to check Minako’s heart-beat, seeing that she was breathing. “Please, answer me!”

 

**__**

“Ah, we meet again, Master!”

Before Minako could notice, she was thrust into a place she was unfamiliar with.

_..Where am..wait.._

Minako’s eyes opened, as her vision saw lines of light streaking through as they appeared to be going down in a horizontal angle.

_I feel like..I’ve been here..before.._

Minako looks, to see a long-nosed man.

“It’s so nice to see you again.”

_...his name, it was Igor wasn’t it?_

Minako looked to see, as it was the same place that she dreamt of the other night. It all came back, the Velvet Room, and Igor.

Igor looked, with a smile towards his face as he grabbed a card from the table.

“There is no need to worry, you became unconscious after you awakening to your power..Orpheus.”

Minako noticed, as Igor gave pause to the name.

_..Orpheus.._

“I see..so it was Orpheus who heeded to you. How fascinating indeed..” Igor turned the card to Minako’s direction. “That power, is called a Persona. Think of it, as a manifestation of your psyche."

Minako looked to the long nose man, in confusion. “...what’s, a Persona?”

“A Persona, is a facet to who you are. It’s what dwells inside of you, via reactions to external stimuli.” Igor lowered his hand, and sat back to the chair slightly. “Think of it as a mask, via as it protects you from hardships and trials.”

_...A mask of external stimuli? Is that even possible?_

“I can understand that it’s difficult to explain. I more than understand that myself.”

For a moment, the room became quiet, as if Igor was waiting for a response.

“So that’s what Orpheus is? To protect me from the monster I faced?”

“In a sense, yes. When you use the persona you wield, you have to channel every ounce of inner strength that you had.” It was at that moment, as if a dealer in a casino, that Igor placed 21 cards with their faces down, towards the table. “You will understand that, as you create and strengthen bonds with those you meet. The stronger those bonds are, the stronger you can wield and harness, a Persona’s power”

“Now then,” Igor began to stand up, grabbing all of the cards from the table, as he looks to Minako. “Next time you come here, it will be of your own accord. The key I gave you, will grant you safe passage to the Velvet Room. After-all, I shouldn’t keep you here longer than needed.”

Minako proceeded to stand, and look to Igor.

I..I feel like Igor’s going to help..Why do I feel..safe, with what he says?

Minako moves to Igor, as she proceeds to gesture the opportunity of a handshake.

‘Alright, Igor...I may not know much of this, but I feel like I might be able to know a lot more, thanks to what you have told me.”

Igor accepts the handshake. “As I see best, the guests that come here share stories that invigorates me. Now then,” Igor ends the handshake, as a door is opening in-front of the two, “time marches on in your world, Minako Arisato.”

Minako proceeds to slowly enter the door, as it begins to close as far as she’s inside.

Igor is left in the room, leaving to his own accord.

“..Orpheus, huh?”

Igor gives a chuckle.

“What a fascinating Persona indeed..”

Igor looks to the door, as he gives a smile towards it.

 

** __ **

 

As Minako Arisato begins to open her eyes, her vision is clouded in elements of light. Taking a few seconds to adjust, she finally begins to notice that she’s not in her room.

_..Where..am I..in a Hospital? How did I.._

Minako moans slightly, as she begins to slightly get up. She however notices a numbness in her body, perhaps medicine from the medical efforts. Before she could begin to try to move further, she hears a femine voice.

“you’re awake?!

Minako turned slightly, as Yukari rushed to stand beside Minako. Before long, Yukari closes her eyes for a second, and breathes.

“You doing alright?”

Minako looks towards Yukari, to notice a blue butterfly from the window.

“..Where..where am I?”

“The hospital, and it’s a great time to see you finally up.” Yukari began to slump to a chair next to the bed.

_..wait, if I’m in bed.._

“How long was I--”

“Nine days. And here I was, worried that you’d be sleeping indefinitely.”

Minako’s eyes widened slightly by this revelation.

Wait, I was out for more than a week?! Was that a side-effect of what happened?

Minako looked back at Yukari, who gave a slight smile towards the bed-stricken girl. “Still though, it’s glad to see that you’re okay. You had us worried!”

“..worried?” Minako tried to fidget more, but to no avail. “Hey Yukari, I’m still a bit numb from whatever they put me on. Would you mind..”

“O-oh!” Without any other words, Yukari helped as Minako then was in a more comfortable sitting position. “Sorry about that.”

“No worries, I guess that’s what happens when I don’t know what I’m doing.”

For a moment, Yukari fidgeted back to her seat, as she looked to the wall. “..not knowing what I’m doing, huh?” She turned back to Minako. “I’m sorry that I was useless on the rooftop.” Yukari cuts to the chase, as she looks to Minako. “Mitsuru ordered me to look after you, but look what happened.”

_..oh, the cuts on our legs.._

Minako looked slightly to the leg that got cut, not being able to see any stitched.

“..no worries. I guess you could say, we were both scared.” Minako says to Yukari with a calm tone towards the brunette.

Yukari gave a slightly confused look.

“I didn’t know what was going on.” Minako began to speak in-front of Yukari. “I..I thought we were dealing with something natural, but once the door got smashed, I started to be more frightened of what was happening. I wasn’t thinking straight..and, I failed of being calm and collected.”

Minako looked slightly down to the bed.

“In-fact, I was terrified.”

“Even with that amazing power you wielded? Even I couldn’t think straight to do that, and yet you summoned your fully.”

..that power..

“What exactly-- did I do?” Minako slightly asked towards the Brunette, looking intently.

“Well..” Yukari began to speak albeit bluntly. “The power you used, we call it Persona. And what you took down, was that of a shadow, what we’re against. I’m sorry that we couldn’t tell you. I..”

Yukari slightly turned her head away from Minako.

“I’m similar to you in some ways.”

Minako looked at Yukari, in a very confused expression. “In what regard, the regard of being thrown into the wild?”

For a moment, the room became dead silent.

“..well..my father died nearly a decade ago, when I was a child. And the latter and I aren’t on speaking terms..” Yukari looked towards Minako. “You’re alone too, right?”

..Yukari..

“I know it’ll sound like a stabbing in the back, but I was already informed of what you’ve gone through..” Yukari says in a distinct tone, cutting Minako’s line of thought off in surprise. “But, I thought it was unfair, us knowing you before you seeing who we are..”

_..So Mitsuru and Ikutsuki knows.._

Minako began to feel more of an ability to move, as she adjusted herself slightly more.

Yukari noticed the movements. “Glad to see that you can move more.”

Minako looked at Yukari. “I..I’m good now. I..what happened with your father?”

Yukari looked at Minako. “Well..to give the long version..back in 1999, around September, my father died in an explosive blast. No-one was able to find out what happened to cause the explosion to begin with, however. He was working within a lab from the Kirijo Group, so I’m hoping if I stick around long enough, I’ll find out what happened with my father.”

Yukari began to stand slightly, and stretched before getting back in the seat. “So, that’s why I’m attending Gekkoukan High, and why I was with you when that all went down. Of-course, we both know what happened..and to top it off, it was my first time encountering the shadows too.” Yukari looked down to the ground. “If I wasn’t such a coward, you wouldn’t have to endure any of this.”

“That’s not true.”

Yukari jumped from the statement from Minako.

“When I was standing, wide eyed in horror as the shadow broke the glass, you saved me in time. You were the one to find me, and help me escape.” Minako gestured towards the Brunette. “You tried to save me when I was weak, and scared of what was happening.”

Yukari looked slightly taken aback by the comments. “But still..”

“Still nothing,” Minako exclaimed, “you did the best you could. Don’t feel down because you couldn’t fight to protect someone.”

Yukari looked again, this time surprised. “Geesh,” Yukari slumped to the chair. “And here I am, telling you all of this as you wake up from a week long power-nap.” She places a hand at her temple. “While you were sleeping, I was thinking, ‘When she wakes up, I’ll tell her the truth.’” Yukari adjusts herself, now in a more comfortable position. “Or at-least, something like that..so thank you for listening to that. I wanted to share a lot of that with someone for a long time..”

Yukari began to stand up, and walk.

“Alright,” Yukari stopped, as she was now on the right side of Minako’s bed. “I’m gonna get going and tell Mitsuru that you’ve come to.” Yukari began to leave, before being halted by Minako’s words.

“Wait, Yukari..is it alright to call you by that?”

Yukari stepped back to Minako. After a second, she nodded in approval. “From now on, I want us to be more..as friends.” Minako began flailing her arms slightly, as Yukari looked slightly confused. “I mean, as friends, because we’ve both known each other, and that we’ll be together in Gekkoukan High, as classmates and--” before she could stop, Yukari placed a hand on Minako’s mouth.

“I’ll accept your request. After-all, us second years girls have to step up to the plate, and to support each other.”

Yukari turned to the door, opening it, as she turned to Minako.

“See ya’, Minako.”

After that, the door closed, leaving Minako alone in the room.

She recalled the words that Igor made. The words of strengthening and forming bonds with others.

_..perhaps..perhaps this might be that first bond that I’ve made._

Minako smiles, as she looks out to the sky, with the brand new day arising.

 

_**To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Proposition** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are with the longest chapter yet: The Arrival!
> 
> The next chapter should be significantly shorter, but this one was..an important one to make as a long chapter. And with a day like April 9th, who could blame me?
> 
> Something to note, is the pulls from Persona 3: The Movie, more in the terms of how certain scenes play out. Along with, an extension of both the elements seen from the game and that of the film. I want to ensure that I can incorporate from the film, game, and even in some ways, Weird Masquerade; so I hope as the story progresses, that I can shine this to form.
> 
> As far as things go, Minako stays as the center of attention, with more spoken to her past. While I won't go into much detail, Minako had lived in two places after her parents death. The one before Minako's return to Iwatodai, is Tokyo. Where in Tokyo, I can't go into specifics, but I will promise that it's going to be a bit in the story.
> 
> Another thing to note, is the way Yukari and Minako act towards each other. I wanted it to feel more down to earth, as I tried to make it work with the pair of them acting as their age, reacting to what happens around them. I probably fail at this, but it's a first time, as I'll improve from here. 
> 
> __
> 
> The next chapter will be significantly shorter, as Minako's awakening is now complete. And with Minako's awakening drawing to a close, Tartarus will soon come. Along with, the arrival of who Igor is alongside with. In a sense, Way of Life is a retelling of P3P through my eyes, but it's also going to change up the story, and who's involved, as I hope people are surprised about one of the changes made. But with that said, I'll see you all later, with Chapter 4: Proposition.
> 
> ~Alex


	4. Extra: The Lonely Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [This takes place In-Between Chapter's 3 and 4]
> 
> As Yukari leaves for the day, Minako returns to the voidless sleep..to find something off within..

_..White._

All that Minako could see, was of a white void. For as far as she could see, from every distance, Minako’s body floated as she continued to be alone. For her body, it was covered by a silk-dress, covering her body completely outside of her head and arms. And as Minako kept turning, she couldn’t notice where or how she got here.

_..what is this place?_

As Minako tried to move, she felt compelled to stay in place, only being able to rotate.

_...Well, whatever this place is, it seems as if I’m chained. But..how? And why?_

As Minako continued to move around, she then noticed only from then, a series of petals starting to flicker around her.

“Huh?” Minako almost instinctively said in muted tones. The petals looked as if they were muted in two-tone colors, as the petals continued to fluster around her.

Before Minako could notice, she found herself whisked away to a place she was unfamilar with. Around her was a pathway in-between two buildings, as she stood in the middle, now wearing her school dress. Was she back at Gekkoukan High? The locations looked similar to the map she got from before she arrived to Iwatodai, but something felt off.

As Minako turned, she saw a large tree in the side of the pathway; with an opening in the middle of a set of two borders.

Minako then grasped the freedom to move her legs, as she slightly stumbled towards the tree. 

Minako couldn’t register the tree, but what did register towards her, was a figure facing the tree. The figure looked directly at the tree, distinctively male. As she looked towards the boy, the shape almost seemed..familiar?

“Who..are you?”

As Minako asks the question, she is only greeted as the figure phases out of the area. And as she stands alone, she is greeted by an unknown voice towards her.

“..why are you here?”

Before Minako could react, she was thrown towards a wall; as she then woke up from her dream with sweat in her face.

Minako looked towards her hands, she was slightly shaking from the dream's blunt realness.

_..what the hell..was that..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the wait, I apologize. The next chapter should be arriving sooner than later!
> 
> Reality came in like a truck, so I was taken off-guard.


	5. IV - Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Minako returns to reality, she resumes to Gekkoukan, with questions. As her day continues, a new adventure begins..

_**April 19th, Evening** _

 

As Minako awakens once more, the sky had now become filled with dark blue, with the ocean shining the lights of Iwatodai. She looked towards the skyline, as she didn’t catch the sound of the hospital door opening. It wasn’t until Minako heard a voice, that piqued her.

“Arisato-San?”

Minako turns, to see Mitsuru looking at the auburn-haired girl, as Yukari was behind, moving around a wheelchair to the room.

Minako looks to Yukari, as the pink-clothed girl gives a slight smile, with Mitsuru walking further into the room. “We’re here to get you back to the dorm.” the red-haired girl says towards Minako, who began to adjust her body.

Minako looked towards Kirijo with a cautious look, as she turned to the wheelchair. “I take it you guys aren’t comfortable with me walking yet?”

“It’s only for the short term, due to that when the glass hit us..” Yukari stepped forward, as she looked at Mitsuru. Within a second after, she exposed part of her right leg, showing the scars from the shattered glass panes. “Even when I tackled you to reduce the amount of glass to cut into you..you still came into contact, and had multiple cuts in your leg tendons.”

“Yukari..” Minako whimpered slightly, looking at the scars.

_..I was..unaware of my surroundings, and she got hurt because of me.. _

As Minako turned to Mitsuru, she looked at the red haired girl in the eyes. “How's the status of recovery?”

Mitsuru looks at Minako, almost examining. “Well, thankfully in-part towards your continued sleep, we should be able to have you able to recover in the next 2-3 days. The wheelchair is just for the sake of the hospital.”

Minako looks to Yukari, as she gives a smile. “Yukari?”

Yukari looks to Minako, with an interested expression. “Yeah?”

“You mind if I have a word with Mitsuru..alone?”

Mitsuru and Yukari look somewhat surprised, as Yukari turns to Mitsuru after a moment of uncertainty. With only a nod, Yukari looked towards Minako. “Yeah. I’ll be outside if you need me Mitsuru-Senpai.”

As Yukari leaves, the door is closed, leaving the red haired girl and auburn-haired patient alone.

“So, mind telling me why you wanted Takeba-san out of this discussion?”

“Because I wanted to make sure that she’s the only other one who knows.”

The air becomes cold with the statement made by Minako.

“Outside of you, Yukari, and I’m guessing..Ikutsuki?” Minako responded, as Mitsuru began to sit in a chair in the room, facing Minako with intent. “So yeah, three now. Who else knows?”

“Another member in our dorm building, a senior named Akihiko Sanada. Outside of that, we kept most of your past hidden, outside of publicly known elements from before.”

“..and has it been exploited in the school?” Minako asks, with a solemn tone.

“..we would never step toward such brutish tasks.”

Minako slumped into her bed slightly.

_ Well that’s..good, at-least. That said, it doesn’t mean that someone might use anything towards their advantage. _

Minako looked down towards her legs.

“..Will you explain more properly of what happened on that night?”

“In due time.”

Minako looked up towards Mitsuru.

“It’s not exactly something that can be summed up. However, I apologize for not being able to explain about all of this. On the night that you came to us, we had to make sure not to tell you, in order for it all to lock into place.”

Mitsuru stood up, as she began to walk towards the door.

“Mitsuru?”

Mitsuru stopped, as she turned back to Minako. 

“I’m..sorry.”

Mitsuru looked back towards the door. “You don’t have anything to apologize for, Arisato-san.”

Minako for a second, was left alone in the room; even for a brief moment. From there, Yukari and Mitsuru had returned, with the wheelchair and now a new set of clothing. As Yukart and Mitsuru looked to the auburn-haired girl, Minako began to shift further in her bed.

_..I wonder what I’ve gone into. _

**____ **

 

**_April 20th, 2009_ **

 

**_Early Morning_ **

 

Back in the dorms, MInako lies within the bed, fast asleep. She tosses and turns, with her hair completely free and loose. As the alarm clock rings profusely, Minako slams her hand towards it; shutting off the alarm before it does any more noise.

_..Sleep..how I’ll miss you. _

As the morning began to creep in, Minako stumbles out of the bed, and trails towards the room mirror, as she looked at herself. She noticed her legs first, seeing the scars in areas where she can cover her legs with the socks, and then turned up to see her disheveled face.

_..Well me, you got a way to go, but this is a start. _

Minako turns away from her mirror, as she begins to prepare for the school day.

With the morning beginning, Yukari and Minako decide to walk together, to ensure that they make it safe and secure to the campus. As the two walk together, they come across as they reach the final leg to the school, a familiar looking face.

Junpei beams with an ecstatic expression towards the sky, as he turns to see Minako and Yukari, looking slightly confused by Junpei’s delight.

“Yo Mina-tan, Yuka-tan.” The capped high schooler says in an excited tone as he looks towards the pair of girls. “You doing better Minako? I was a bit concerned to see our new student get sick.”

Minako stopped, as she flailed her arms slightly. “Oh don’t worry, it’s all good. In-fact, I’m feeling a whole lot better, I think it was..” Minako turns to see Yukari, giving a slightly pleading look towards the brunette.

“Exhaustion?” Yukari piked up, beginning to walk ahead of Junpei and Minako.

“Ah-- yes, exhaustion! The word slipped off of my tongue.” Minako laughed slightly, as she began to walk.

Cutting it close..even without knowing anything, I feel as if I have a knife at my neck.

Before Minako could continue, her arm is slightly grabbed, as she turns to see a stern look on Junpei. The movement caught Yukari as-well, off-guard, as she turned to the pair.

“If you need anything, I’ll make sure it’s done.” He eased his grip and walked ahead of Minako. “After-all, your pal Junpei has a lot to speak once time passes..” He looks at Yukari, giving her a suggestive look of seriousness; as he walks further ahead of them.

“Jeez..” Yukari looks at Junpei, as Minako now reaches next to Yukari. “I’ll go ahead, I feel like there was more from that than what we saw.”

As Yukari took a few steps at a brisk pace, Minako began to move forward, being stopped by Yukari. “Oh, before I forget. I’d suggest you come to the dorm as soon as possible after-school.”

“Is Mitsuru and Ikutsuki asking you to make the request?”

“Both, to be more percise. I can’t speak of the subject here, but we’ll be safe to talk of it there.” Yukari stated with a slight grin. “I’ll see ya, Minako!”

_**__** _

 

**_Lunch_ **

 

As the school day resumes, the lunch break begins; as Minako’s left alone in the classroom. Meanwhile as she eats her lunch, Yukari walks through the halls to see Junpei waiting at the staircase leading to the roof.

“So, you’re acting weird Stupei.”

“Don’t call me by that, Yuka-Tan.”

The two looked at each other with dagger eyes, and settled down.

“Regardless of how you feel about me, I’m only trying to help.” Junpei waves his hand to Yukari, as he sits down on the stairs that lead to the rooftop. “I’ve had some moments through the past week. And with it..it’s given me a bit of resolve.”

“A bit?”

“Yeah, if only to just help some people out.” Junpei looks up to the sky. “It’s something I can’t tell you..at-least, not yet anyhow. So if things look weird, I apologize somewhat.”

“..what do you mean by that?” Yukari looked puzzled towards the tone that Junpei was radiating. It was as if something happened to him, that was similar to an..

She shook her head. No, that couldn’t be what she thought. “FIne, I’ll keep to that..just, don’t make it weird.”

“Don’t worry, your friend Junpei will be as cordial and responsive as he can be.” Junpei gives a weary smile towards the brunette.

As Yukari looks towards Junpei, she hears the clattering of students.

“Classes are coming back, we best be heading towards our seats.” Junpei gets up, and pats Yukari’s shoulder before leaving her alone.

She looks to Junpei, and proceeds to tail him back to class.

_**__** _

 

**_Afternoon_ **

 

As the school day concludes, Minako proceeds to leave the school. Baring a slight delay from the train, she arrives at the dorms; with school students passing by.

She proceeds to enter, to find the lobby completely vacant of people. Not even Mitsuru or Yukari was present.

_ They said they’d be up on the fourth floor..but why do I somewhat wish for a greeting? _

Minako looks around, and sees the book lying on the check-in desk. 

_..is that.. _

Minako moves towards the book, and proceeds to open it; while standing in the lobby. As she flips the first pages, she sees the signature she placed.

“So this is still, really a thing huh”

Minako looks to the stairs beyond, and gives a bit of a heavy sigh, as she decides to head up to the stairs. Before she reaches the fourth floor, she quickly places her bag within her room, and rushes to the fourth floor.

As she reaches the fourth floor, she sees in-front of her a set of double brown doors.

Minako begins then to walk towards the door, and after a second of hesitation, Minako begins to knock.

“It’s me, Minako!” she exclaimed, and initially; there was no response. 

_..Is this still a good idea? _

As Minako took a step back, the doors in-front of her opened, as Ikutsuki, the chairman of the school.

“Ah, you’re here!” Ikutsuki exclaimed in delight. “And the earlier, the better.”

Minako looked from behind him, as she noticed Yukari and Mitsuru, alongside the white-haired student she saw from a few days back.

“I’m glad to see you’re okay,” Ikutsuki continued; “All of us were quite worried of what could’ve happened to you during that coma.” He and Minako proceeded to enter the large room, that had computers and monitors all displaying security cameras on one side, while couches, tables, and chairs on the other. “I requested a chance to talk to you, with all of us here in attendance. Please,” he looked at Minako, as he gestured her to a couch close to the wall. “Have a seat”.

Minako proceeded to slowly enter the room, as she sat down next to Yukari in the couch. She then noticed Mitsuru standing at the wall side of the door, as the red haired girl began to make her way to a chair next to the computers.

“Ah yes,” Ikutsuki sputtered out, as he looked at the white-haired student. “I forgot to introduce you towards our other member here. Minako Arisato, meet Akihiko Sanada.”

Nonchalantly, Akihiko jumped from his seat as he placed his hand  to reach for the auburn-haired girl. “Nice to see you’re in the land of the living.” Minako chuckled slightly, as she accepted the handshake. However, it became quickly apparent that Akihiko’s grip was..quite strong.

_ Damn, what does he do to get that strong?! _

The grip surprised Minako, as it made her slightly blush as she and Akihiko concluded the handshake. After this, she begins to be seated properly; as Mitsuru moves her chair to be closer to the group.

“Minako Arisato, let me ask you this.” Mitsuru called Minako out, as the rest sat quietly. “What if we told you that the world consists of more than 24 hours?”

“Wait what?” almost with no barrier of speed, Minako blurted the words out towards MItsuru.

“What if I told you that you experienced this truth, first hand?” Mitsuru stated, with a chuckle from Minako’s sudden wording. “When you first came to Iwatodai, what seemed off to you?”

Minako looked at Mitsuru with a surprised look. “Well..when I was at the train station, at 12:00AM, the lights suddenly turned off without warning. Also, as I walked to the dorm, I saw large coffins protruding all around the city. And..” Minako stumbled, as she recalled that night.

_ “You, are late.” _ The voice of that small child in the prison garb ringed back to Minako’s mind.

Minako’s eyes widened. It was as if she forgot something important, yet she didn’t understood until this moment. 

Yukari looked to see Minako’s face, slightly nervous and yet puzzled.

“That’s..the Dark Hour.” Mitsuru broke Minako’s stunned expression. “It’s a time hidden in-between days.”

“Hidden..in-between?”

“I guess in a sense, it’s something that the general conscious doesn’t know of.” Ikutsuki cutted Minako and Mitsuru. “The Dark Hour, takes place at midnight, and does exist in this world. It’ll happen in 8 hours from now, and every night to come.”

“In essence, normal people don’t see or realize of it existing.” Akihiko states towards Minako. “Since when the Dark Hour takes place, people are within their coffins. In essence, it’s what makes the Dark Hour so interesting on a scientific and practical level to begin with..” as Akihiko states it, he ends the wording albeit as if it’s from a kid who’s excited to open their own toys.

“The things you saw, remember how I called them shadows?” Yukari buts in to the conversation. “Albeit my experience is vastly limited like you, they’re creatures that defy the means of blocking that lingers within coffins, attacking whoever is not in the coffins to begin with.”

Mitsuru looked to Minako. “That said, there are risks towards those who do encounter the shadows unprotected. As is sometimes the case..”

Minako gulped slightly. “You could get injured..or..” Minako lowered her head slightly.

_..I could of.. _

As she looked at her legs, she was reminded then and there of the risk. 

“It’s a risk we sometimes have to take. Akihiko for instance, took that full on.” Mitsuru snapped Minako out of her thoughts. “Due to his recklessness, he got injured while fighting one of the creatures.”

Ikutsuki looks to MItsuru, and as she got up; turned to Minako. “Long story short, we are called  **_SEES; ‘Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad’_ ** . On the surface, we are listed as an ordinary club for Gekkoukan High; but we are dedicated towards fighting the shadows. Mitsuru is the current leader, as I’m adviser for the team.”

Mitsuru, looking within cabinets; speaks out loud: “A shadow can feed off the minds of who they hunt. In theory, it makes them become living corpses, doomed to roam the earth as a blank void.”

“If you see something caused by people in the news, it’s more than likely a case of those who are hunted.”

Minako looked shocked and startled by the words.

_ This..this is crazy.  _

“Can’t you guys have the police or armed forces take care of this?” Minako slightly exclaims. After a moment, Mitsuru and Ikutsuki at different intervals give chuckles.

“Unfortunately, it’s not something that can be done by them.” Ikutsuki gives way after chuckling. After a second, his face becomes more serious. “Although even rare, there are people in this world who can fight those. And that, they use a power that can overcome the hurdles from those shadows.”

As Ikutsuki speaks, Mitsuru proceeds back, now with a large silver box with a black handle. As she places it on the table in-between her and Minako, she opens it; revealing contents inside. The contents contain an armband, with SEES; a white belt and holster..and a gun. The gun, was a pistol with silver and charcoal grey finishings, and within the grip was a slightly pulsating area of red substance.

“The only way to defeat the shadows, is by using a power that you gain to overcome your enemies..” Ikutsuki says, in a serious tone. “The power, is named as a Persona. With the Evoker, the gun you see here, you would be able to harness the power of your Persona. That said, it’s not something we can get backups for, so it’s up to you guys to make it succeed.”

Minako looked at Ikutsuki’s words, and looked at the gun.

“..this is..”

“It’s a lot to take in, I understand, but it’s something you get used towards over time.”

_...They’re asking me to do this, and yet..and yet.. _

“Don’t worry about it.”

A voice rings out of Minako, as she turns up. She then notices, that time had stopped in this room; as noticed by the slowing down of the monitors and fans.

_..what is this.. _

“Don’t worry about it, Minako.”

The voice rang out, as she turned to face the window from her seat.

“Life is a journey one takes, and is filled with all sorts of twists and turns..for the sake of this world..have a chance to live.”

Minako could only hear the voice, as time resumed back; as indicated by the fans speed.

“What he’s saying,” Yukari states with a hopeful tone, “we would like for you to join us. I saw your strength as you saved me from that shadow; and in doing so, shined a light that surprised all of us. If this is uncomfortable--”

Before Yukari can go further, Minako blurts out. “I’m in!”

The loud exclaiming shout of Minako stating it, catches everyone in the room off-guard; with looks of surprise on their face.

“I’m in. I thought about as you talked, and if this gives me a chance to do something good, then I’ll join in.”

Minako looked, to see the stunned faces.

“What, was I too forceful in agreeing?”

“Just like that?!” Yukari exclaimed next. “I would’ve thought that you would of had some doubts!”

“I do. But..part of me, wants to do this.” Minako calms down her voice, as she looks to the brunette with a smile. “In life, I have the chance to be the person that I want to be. And no matter the risk, I strive for a challenge.”

Mitsuru looked down, and gave a large smile. She then bowed to Minako. “Thank you very much. We need all the help possible, so this means a lot.”

As Mitsuru bows, so does Akihiko. “I can’t wait to see what you’re made of, Arisato-san.”

As Ikutsuki looks to the two bowing, he turns to Minako. “Ah yes, your dorm assignment.”

Minako looks in surprise.

_ Oh, is he going to comment about the room’s being fine? _

“I guess we don’t need to worry about--”

“Room Assignments for me to another dorm?” Minako cuts him off, giving a slight chuckle. “I asked Miss Toriumi back before I got into that coma, which I’ll like an explanation of earlier..” she stares then at Yukari and Mitsuru; with the two reacting with agreement. “I kind-of figured the room situation was a bit..phished.”

“Phished you say?! How interesting of a word for you to use!” Ikutsuki retorted.

Minako laughed at the retort.

_..So this is the new start huh..I wonder why I heard a voice.. _

Minako closed her eyes, and gave a smile.

_ Yeah..this is a start of a new beginning..may I live to see life. _

 

_**__** _

 

**_Dark Hour_ **

 

Minako lied in sleep, peacefully off towards the embrace of her bed; as a figure loomed next to the bed.

“How lovely, to see you again..”

Minako woke up, fumbled from the sound of the voice; as she turned to face the sound, she saw in-front of her a familiar being. It was the child in the prison garb, a boy with black hair.

“Hi, how are you?”

Minako looked at the boy for a moment, and reacted with panic as she saw him next to her bed. “Who the hell are you?!”

The boy chuckles. “We met before, on the night you signed the confession.” The boy looks, with a menacing smile. “In the future, the end will come. And it has already started..I remembered, so I thought to tell you.”

“..The end?” Minako calmed down slightly.

Who..who is this kid..

“The end of what?”

“The end of everything.” The boy then in the moment he finished his sentence, gave a melancholy look. “However, I don’t know what it is.” He looked to the ground in disappointment. However as soon as he looked back at Minako, he gave a smile. “I see you’ve awakened your powers..and an unusual one, that it is.”

“..An unusual one?”

“It’s a power, that takes many forms, never bound by a singular foundation.” He gives a look around the room, and back to Minako. “This power might give you the path of death..or perhaps, the path to salvation.” His twisted smile returns to Minako. “I am quite fascinated to know where it ends up. I expect you to honor the commitment we made; when we first met.”

He turns away from Minako, and walks a few feet into the room.

“Even if you forget, I’ll be by your side..watching you.” He turns, and gives one last look to Minako. “I’ll see you again, Minako Arisato.”

As Minako watched, the boy began to fade within the floors, turning the room back to it’s past self.

..Salvation? ..Death..? What does..what does he mean by that?

As Minako lies in the bed, she tries to get back to sleep; hoping for another new day.

And so begins, the tale of Minako Arisato..and the tale, of life.

 

**_Way of Life_ **

**_To Be Continued in Chapter 5: The Tower of Demise_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while, huh!
> 
> We reach the end of our Prologue in a way, as Minako accepts the offer to join SEES. However, you see evidently concerns and worries that MInako has, of past and present events. I wanted to establish with Minako, that she understands of her actions having risks. And it's an aspect I am excited to bridge upon further with the auburn-haired girl.
> 
> With this chapter, we also got a slight peek towards the dynamic of Junpei and Yukari, to see how he reacts to comments made from her and vice versa for the capped individual. I want with this story, to build and expand upon the characters that have been present in the past, and to bring new sides. I hope I have done that for him in some ways.
> 
> And as the chapter closes, we get a mystic greetings by the boy in the prison garb. Pharos acts as an interesting angle to potentially give, as a form of warning system for Minako. And I hope with this story, I can build upon what you've seen of his side as-well.
> 
> Chapter Five is the start of the Tower of Demise, alongside Minako's introduction to Igor's..assistants. And I can't wait to reveal who they are, as it's going to be something that will shake people's heads in more ways than one.
> 
> But until then, thank you for sticking to the story! I can't wait to see what you all think of Minako's first step to SEES.


	6. V - Tower of Demise (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Minako now joining in on SEES, her life begins to change. With the help of SEES members, she begins to see a little more of the world; as the Dark Hour draws near once again..

 

**_April 21st, Lunch_ **

 

As Minako was passing by the hallways, she looked around to see the postage notes for school and club activities. Many were open, including Tennis; Volleyball; Art; and Fashion.

_..There’s quite a lot of clubs.._

For Minako, she remembered very intently of her past school. Due to Minako once being from Tokyo, she attended one of the large city schools; that hosted a plethora of activities. She mainly passed on most, but one came to mind for Minako almost instantly.

Before she could think further, she felt something poking on her left shoulder; and as she turns, she notices the white haired school member, Akihiko Sanada.

“You interested to join any clubs?” Akihiko asks, in a curious tone.

“Ah,” Minako reacts, not expecting Sanada.

“Well, I noticed you guys having a lot of clubs..and yet, one of them is missing.”

Akihiko gives a gesture of interest. “Oh? And what might that club be?”

It was at this point that Minako saw from behind Akihiko; what almost looked like an army of girls, all blazing daggers in their expressions towards the auburn haired girl.

_Holy..that’s a mob-force if I’ve ever seen that..but why are they here?_

“Ah, well..” Minako began to speak, but began to stutter, continuing to look at the group.

Come on me, you have to be more powerful than them!

“Well if you are having issues finding a club, how about you create one?” Akihiko says, popping Minako out of thought.

“..cre..creating one?”

“Yeah, if you want; we can go to Miss Toriumi as school ends, and I can put your name in for it.” Akihiko gestures to Minako. “You would likely have resistance due to all that happened, but I’m sure I can let Kirijo-san and Ikutsuki be aware of you wanting in on a club.”

“I..uh..” Minako continued to stumble her wording, in shock of Akihiko’s comments.

It’s that easy? But..I don’t even know how to operate a club like that!

Minako fumbles her hands, and looks to Akihiko in concern. “Senpai..I..” she looks towards Akihiko’s arm.

..Perhaps..perhaps..I could do it for cheering Akihiko up? He did get injured on that night, even if I wasn’t the one who caused it..

“How about this,” Akihiko speaks, surprising Minako, “I need to meet up with you at the mall tonight. It’s for a matter that concerns SEES. Perhaps you could..think of the idea until then?”

“..senpai..” Minako says with a lowered tone. After a second, she rubbed her temple slightly. “Alright. Where should I meet?”

Before Minako could comment further, Akihiko stoops to Minako’s right ear and whispers. “The Police Station. I apologize if this feels awkward, but I’d rather keep what we do with SEES..secret to the school students.” Minako froze in shock. “I’ll see you there.”

Without a word, Akihiko left Minako alone, as the mob-army trails Akihiko with squeamish delight.

_..what..what the living hell was that?!_

_ **__** _

**_After School_ **

 

As the bell rang, Minako sat in her chair vacant in thought.

_..so I have to go to Paulownia Mall, with Akihiko. God I can only hope that mob-army isn’t there.._

Before Minako could think further, Yukari yawned. “I thought I was going to fall into a deep sleep for a second..how about you?” Yukari asked towards the Auburn haired girl, noticing Minako’s expression. 

_..but, why the hell did he have to do that?! It makes me the laughing stock now, because of my reaction towards.._

Before Minako could think further, she is poked by a pencil from Yukari, catching Minako off-guard. “Uhh--!” She turned, to see Yukari with the pencil.

“And here I thought the space cadet was Stupei.” The brunette nonchalantly says, “You alright Minako?”

“Ah, I am..” Minako reacts, initially stuttering, before taking a slight pause, and taking a moment to collect her thoughts. “Doing fine. Just..it’s still a lot to process.”

“Don’t worry, it happened to me too.” Yukari says, giving a smile towards her face. Before she could speak further, the two hear the door open, as from the door came Mitsuru, looking towards the Brunette. 

“Mind if I have a moment?” Kirijo-san asks to Yukari, then to her looking to Minako. “I’ll save the details, but once evening falls; come to the lounge at the dorm.”

“Uh, sure.” Minako says, with Yukari giving a similar response.

_..could this be related to Akihiko wanting to take me to the police station?_

Before she could say anything further, Mitsuru bows and closes the door, leaving the two.

“That was..alarmingly fast.”

“Being busy with things like student council gets to you like that,” Yukari says, scoffing Mitsuru slightly. 

“You have some..beef with Kirijo-senpai?” Minako asks.

“Not exactly beef, but..more of..” Yukari continued to jumble her words until it became unintelligible. “Never mind that, wanna go somewhere?”

“Unfortunately for me, I got police force.” Minako states, as she gets up from her chair. “It is interesting to see Junpei gone this early in the game, but I, Officer Arisato, will solve that mystery at another time.”

“Wait, police force?!” Yukari gave a wild look of confusion. “I..I feel like I’d already regret with whatever you’re about to do. Or at-least..wherever you’re going.”

“Yeah,” Minako looks towards Yukari; “I’ll explain once I get back to the dorm, but I think you’ll..understand, once I get back.”

“Alright, alright..” Yukari says, “..just..don’t go and become a police vigilante.”

“No promises!”

_** __ ** _

 

As Minako left, she began walking towards the mall; and just as she was about to reach, she met the sight of a blue peacoat. The figure wearing the peacoat and Minako, fell to the ground as they collided with each other. And as Minako looked towards the one wearing it, she noticed coffee spills on their shirt. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Minako apologetically says. “Here,” she grabs from a bag she’s holding towards; a series of tissues. As she looks at the figure, she notices the male body; with the face seemingly young to pass off as a college student.

“Ah, thank you.” The man says, accepting the tissues. “This is going to be hell though.” He begins trying to clean the areas of the spills. “Thanks for the assist, you can go from here.”

“Right, I’m so sorry sir!”

“No need, I was being reckless..” the man continued to try to use the tissues to the best of his abilities. As Minako bowed apologetically, she rushed towards the mall; as the man looked towards the direction of her. “..I guess I should’ve expected that, considering she is a student from that school.”

_**__** _

 

As Minako arrives at the mall, she enters the plaza, seeing Akihiko standing at the edge of a wall; leading towards the police station.

“Ah, you’re here.” Akihiko nonchalantly says, as Minako rushes over.

“Sorry for the slight delay, I accidentally bumped into someone while on the way here; and spilled their coffee.”

Akihiko nods. “Don’t worry about whether you’re late or not. After-all, we’re here at the station..now to just wait.”

Minako looks at Akihiko, with a confused expression. “Waiting? Waiting for what?”

Before Minako could speak, she heard the automatic yelling of a student she recognized.

_Wait..it can’t be.._

She turns to see the direction of the voice, as a capped Junpei is running frenzily towards Akihiko and Minako. As Junpei meets, he flails his head and arms to the ground, trying to shake any excess energy, to then look at Akihiko.

“Junpei Iori, reporting!” The capped student exclaimed.

“Junpei?!” Minako looked in shock.

_Is he..is he really here?! Why?!_

Junpei looks to see Minako. “Mina-tan?!”

“Ah, so you two are acquainted towards each other.” Akihiko casually says.

Before he could speak further, Minako and Junpei exclaimed at Akihiko “We’re from the same class!”, catching him slightly off-guard.

“Then that’s a good way for you two to bond over, as students..and as members of SEES.”

Minako looks in shock from Akihiko’s comments.

_Wait, he’s joining SEES?! But why?!_

“I can explain in the police station, come on.” Akihiko says, as he opens the door for the pair of students.

..I am not going to get answers if I stay out here.

Minako takes a breath, and enters the police station; along with Junpei and Akihko. Immediately, they notice a slim and slender officer with black hair.

“Nice to see you again, Officer Kurosawa.” Akihiko greeted. “I want to introduce you to our new members, Minako Arisato and Junpei Iori.”

“Nice..to meet you, officer.” Minako greets Kurosawa, as Junpei nods in slight agreement. 

“Arisato-san, Iori-san; this is Officer Kurosawa. He helps supply equipment for us on the field.”

 _So this is_ **_why_ ** _he wanted me to come here.._

Minako looks around to see the station’s simplistic design; with nothing to catch her eye.

“I..take it the stuff we get, is back of the house?” Junpei asks, with hesitance.

“You could say that.” Akihiko replies. “Ah, and before I forget..Arisato, Iori,” he grabs from his pocket envelopes, bearing Ikutuski’s name. “Since we are welcoming new members, he wants to give compensation for getting equipment for you guys.”

Minako and Junpei receive the envelopes, to find 10,000 yen for each envelope.

“It’s enough to help start off. It’s best to always be prepared after-all.” Akihiko states.”Once we detail it out more plainly tonight, the equipment you will get will help you in your trials.”

“This is so sweet~!” Junpei exclaims.

“Find something that suits you, Kurosawa has the connections to find the best that he can get.” Akihiko says. “But before I forget. Arisato?”

Minako now being the center of the room, reacts. “Y-yes?”

“On that night a few, you had in your possession a cheap nagitina. It was only to protect yourself, so if you’d like something other than that, perhaps a sword might do you fancy.”

“Ah..alright.”

Minako looked at her options, seeing what suited her. In the terms of swords, the best she could’ve gotten, was a sword with a silver hilt. Minako grabbed onto the sword, to test itself.

_Hmm..I see that it has a bit of heft. But..it doesn’t feel right._

She looks back towards a series of naginatas. 

“What’s your thought, Arisato?” Akihiko says, with a look of interest.

“I..it doesn’t feel right.” Minako states blankly. “I feel even with the hilt’s crossguard, that it’s..exposing myself.

“I see you take your play seriously”

“Having to do a sports club in my old school, does that.”

Minako places the sword down, and looks towards the naginatas. 

“Can I have one of those?” Minako asks to Kurosawa, pointing at the naginata. “I..just want to try something.”

“Sure, but do be careful; as it is..quite a bit longer than those blades you held.” Kurosawa gives statement. 

Minako looked as Junpei already was looking satisfied with a two handed sword that was dubbed as the Kishido Blade. “This baby feel’s right at home.” Junpei grinned, as he paid for his weapon.

As Kurosawa carefully handed Minako the  naginata..it felt fluid to her. Minako looked at the blade and wood; intertwined in smooth and elegant patterns. “What is..this called?”

“It’s a custom blade naginata, dubbed ‘Kuki Naginata’” Kurosawa responds. “It’s locally made, thanks to a metalworks shop in the industrial district.”

_..this.._

Minako looks, and then proceeds into a combat stance.

_This feels..right._

Minako smiled at the feelings she had. She found the blade she wanted.

“I’ll take it.” Minako says towards Kurosawa. 

“Are you sure?” Kurosawa paused, giving a warning tone. “The weapon..is not meant to be taken lightly.”

“I..understand, officer.” Minako says. “But Kuki..it feels like me, at-least in a way that I can’t describe.”

As Minako speaks, the room becomes quiet as Minako and Kurosawa look at eachother.

After a moment, Kurosawa sighs. “Very well. Just maintain it as best as possible.”

Minako’s eyes beam in delight. “Thank you, officer.” She places the sword on the desk; as she opens the envelope and pays for the naginata.

As Minako and Junpei’s weapons are placed in cases, Akihiko smiles. “Glad to see you two are ready for one part of it..that said,” he looks to Junpei. “If you are planning on coming to the dorm, don’t you need your supplies?”

Junpei looks in shock from the revelation. “Crap, you’re right! I’ll meet you then at the dorms later, just take the weapon with you guys!”

Before Minako and Akihiko can stop, Junpei blasts out of the station like a rocket, leaving the two alone.

_..well, so much for helping with his share._

“I’ll grab my case and his.” Minako says to the white haired student, to then see Akihiko grabbing Junpei’s.

“I’ll do fine with Junpei’s.” Akihiko says. “From telling, he’s going to have issues with the weight once he starts swinging, and considering my strength due to the boxing club..I can handle his.”

“Then I’ll get mine..” Minako says, slightly deflated. “But, shouldn’t you focus on recovering?”

“This is me recovering, Arisato-san.” Akihiko retorts.”Now come on, we’re burning daylight.”

“R-right..”

As Minako and Akihiko grabs their bags, they begin to head off.

 

**___ _ **

_**Evening** _

 

As Minako and Akihiko began reaching the final stretch towards the dorm, she continued to hold the case carefully.

_..well, now’s a better time to ask.._

“So Akihiko, why did you need to speak to me like that?”

Akihiko’s head turns, as they continue to walk. “Like what?”

“At school, when I was looking at clubs.”

Akihiko looked back to the forward area, as the walking continued. 

“It was the only optimal time. And I wanted to ensure that you knew to come, because some might take it as a joke.” Akihiko says, with a calm tone. “That said,” he turns and stops; causing Minako to react. “You had some time to think, have you not?”

Minako looks at Akihiko in surprise, as he brought up what began that conversation. It still was a topic she was processing.

“Clubs..”

Akihiko nodded. 

“I..well, I never have formed a club, and had only assisted and supported them in the ways that I could.” Minako says, deflated.

Akihiko places Junpei’s case down to the ground, and turns to Minako. “What club would you want to create?”

Minako and Akihiko stood in silence.

_..music.._

Outside of the required sports club, she enlisted in a music club; that allowed her time to practice and perform with instruments and voice. She looked at the moon. 

“I..was in a music club. And I never had much fun in my life at my last school..”

Minako’s expression was that of a slight sorrow. 

“But the club..it taught me so much. And after everything that happened..I was happy.”

Minako looks back to Akihiko. “I thought of surprise to see music not represented in the school’s club activities; to when it should.”

Akihiko looked at Minako with a serious intent. “Then perhaps, look at it from a different perspective. I lead the boxing club, because I find enjoyment in the sake of a challenge. I find enjoyment, because it gives me a thrill. Looking at your predicament with music, you say you found enjoyment and fun with it. Why not share that with the students of Gekkoukan High?”

Minako looks to Akihiko, shocked of the manner of him speaking those words.

_..Sharing that enjoyment.._

Her eyes widen as she looks at Akihiko in thought.

“I..thank you, senpai.” Minako says towards the white-haired student. “That puts a lot to perspective..and if you are willing to help me, then I'll do it for that. To share those moments of fun and enjoyment with them.”

Akihiko gives a smile, has he grabs the case from the ground. “Glad to hear it, we’ll start tomorrow then on that club.”

“Right.” Minako smiles as-well, as the two walk to the dorm without anything else to say.

_..Akihiko..I never thought I’d get back to that..I hope I can do that.._

 

_**Way of Life** _

 


	7. VI Tower of Demise (Part Two)

 

_**__** _

 

As Minako and Akihiko arrive, they notice the door open with the sounds of Yukari in audible shock and disbelief. 

“Seems like Junpei made his way into the den.” Minako says.

“Seems like it..” Akihiko says, with some trepidation. After a few seconds, they enter the dorm lobby; to see Yukari looking with dagger eyes.

“So _**THIS**_ , was what you meant by helping people out?!” Yukari exclaimed.

“Yes, because I have been blessed with this chance to kick ass and chew bubble gum! And you know what--” Junpei says, as he gets up. But before he can notice, Junpei’s case is thrown at him by Akihiko hitting him. “Ow! Why--” He turns, seeing Minako and Junpei both looking.

_..Did he go heroic on him being here?_

“You know,” Minako asks, “I’d like to actually know how you got to join SEES.”

After a moment of silence, Junpei coughs, and looks to Yukari. “I found myself lost in that ‘Dark Hour’ that Akihiko talked about, as he saw me crying like a freaking wimp next to the convenience store at the Iwatodai Strip Mall.”

Akihiko nodded. “I found him, after his Persona took down what was chasing after him.”

Yukari looks stunned. “I..I can’t believe it.”

“I can, considering he made Akihiko lift his weapon.” Minako deadpanned in response.

After a few moments, they saw as Mitsuru and Ikutsuki came down with cases, similar to the other day. “I see everyone in attendance..” spoken by the red-haired student.

Akihiko closed the doors, ensuring no-one was watching. “Yes..it’s about time.”

“About time?” Minako looked, as she turned to Akihiko. “About time for what?”

“Time to show what exactly has come out of SEES.” Ikutsuki cuts Minako off, as she turns to him; with Mitsuru and Ikutsuki placing the cases at the lobby stand. “With 3 members of SEES fully active and ready, we can commence operations to resume.”

Junpei turns to Ikutsuki, confused. “Operations..?”

“A long time ago,” Ikutsuki continued. “Kirijo-san and Sanada-san were the only officers to be dispatched for the operations. They were at the time, the only Persona-users available.” He opens the case, indicating that it contains the same material from yesterday. “That number, has jumped to five.”

“So,” Mitsuru continued. “Beginning tonight at midnight, we will resume operations.of the exploration, of Tartarus.”

“..Tartarus?” Junpei confusedly asked. “Is it a name of a pop idol studio or something?”

“You haven’t seen it, Junpei?” Yukari asked in a tone mixing of that of sincerity and mocking.

“It’s not a surprise, due to it only appearing during the Dark Hour.”

Junpei looks surprised, as Minako looks confused  “Only during the Dark Hour? So it’s naked to the visible eye?” The auburn-haired girl asks towards Ikutsuki.

“You can think of it..as the shadow’s nest.” Akihiko says with delight.

Junpei gives a chuckle in excitement.

_..The nest..so we’re going to where it started?_

“However, as I haven’t fully recovered yet..” Akihiko turns to Mitsuru, with her nodding. “I will only be helping Mitsuru in support.”

“Then in that case, me; Yuka-tan and Mina-tan all have your backs..!” Junpei beamed in delight, as Minako and Yukari looked towards eachother in concern.

Even if they could argue, they had signed up for it. And as the night progressed, the team began to be ready.

As Minako was just about ready, she placed the armband on her left arm; as she readied her holster. However as she picked up the gun, her arm began to shake slightly.

_..this is not a real..gun..this is not a real gun.._

Minako took a deep breath, praying she was not being watched by anyone in the room; as she placed it in her holster.

_**__** _

 

As the minutes took to midnight, the team arrived, to be surprised to see they were heading towards the school.

“Wait, this is the place?!” Junpei exclaimed. 

“..Mitsuru, Akihiko..” Minako stares at the gates, with her naginata case still being carried by herself.

“Just watch.” Akihiko says with delight.

As Minako and Junpei looked at each other, they both showed signs of confusion.

_..why here I wonder.._

**____ **

**_Dark Hour_ **

 

Before Minako could think further, she began to hear the distinct sound of a bell; at a loud volume pertaining from the school.

“It’s time..” Akihiko says, watching the two with a giddy expression.

As Akihiko speaks, the ground begins to slowly shake; as Minako and Junpei feel the earth move from them.

_What, is this?!_

Before long, she noticed the sky turning green with the moon bright in yellow. And from there, what she saw next was unlike anything she saw before. She watched, as the school began climbing higher and higher, transforming into many shapes. It was being turned into a castle of jagged and curved architecture that was out of place and yet, felt right. And as it continued climbing, the structure began to be lit by large blue lights in the sky.

As it stood tall in completion, areas began pouring red blood-like substance, as the substance evaporated into the air as it fell; revealing a haunting and beautiful sight.

_This..this is.._

Minako’s reaction was of shock and disbelief. She couldn’t believe what was happening, as if it was from a fairy tale. 

“This, is Tartarus--the labyrinth that only appears during the Dark Hour.” Mitsuru says to Minako and Junpei.

“..L-labyrin..labyrinth..?” Minako stumbles her words, continued to be awed and struck with fear from it.

“What happened to our school?!” Junpei reacted with a shocked and stunned tone.

“There is no need to worry, once the Dark Hour passes; it returns to the normal state of the school.” Mitsuru explains.

“This is..the nest?” Minako asks, to get a nod from Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Yukari. “But why is this even the case?”

After this, Mitsuru stayed silent.

“Do..you know?” Junpei asks.

“..No.”

Yukari looks to the two, and tries to reassure things. “Look, I’m sure this subject is a complicated matter at that.”

“Yes..” Mitsuru says, as she begins to walk into the labyrinth. “But perhaps now, we’ll know why..”

As Mitsuru walks, the rest follow; with Akihiko explaining that he and Mitsuru only have gotten glimpses of the structure. As Minako listens, she now enters the tower.

_**__** _

 

Once inside, Minako immediately notices the large stairase surrounded by a series of arches that encompass the area like a circle.

“As you can see,” Mitsuru says to Minako; Junpei and Yukari, “the entrance is up at the top of the staircase. Tonight, we’ll have you three get a feel for the place, to understand how it works. We’ll go through the first two floors, to see how you adapt.”

As Yukari and Junpei reacts, Minako notices from the curfew of her eyes; a large blue door.

“By ourselves?”

“We aren’t asking you to go to the top in one go, but just look around the courtyard and we’ll go from there.” Akihiko says.

“Once you are ready, we will proceed with the first two floors for you three to handle.” Mitsuru adds to Akihiko. As the commotion occurs, Minako walks closer to the door, without anyone noticing.

“..Uh..guys..?” Minako mutters, before feeling a faint sensation in her body. Before she does anything, a key forms out of Minako’s chest, floating in the air. 

_..a Key?_

Minako grabs the key carefully, to see the door having a keyhole. From there, she moves the key, but before she does anything; the key enters the door, unlocking it.

Minako looks at the rest of the members, and back to the door.

_..Igor..?_

She opens the door, as she feels her body moving into the darkness.

_**__** _

 

As if by a moment, her vision flashes from the darkness, seeing the light of an elevator shaft enter her perfiew. As she adjusts her vision, she feels like she can move; and feels that she is back in a chair.

_..is this.._

“Welcome back, Master Arisato.”

Minako looks around, seeing that she has returned to that..Velvet Room, that she saw in her dreams. As she saw clearly; she could then see the individual that is Igor, sitting in his chair.

“Is this..a dream, or reality?” Minako asks.

“In a way, both.” Igor comments. “But I am glad to see that you have accepted your path. I have been waiting for you to come, as the time has come for you to wield the powers that you have gained.” Igor gives a smile.

Minako looks around, to see the room clean and polished; with the doors represented now by different colors.

“This tower, will allow you to hone your abilities..and become something great.” Igor says towards Minako. “I am quite interested to know how this place has formed, and why it exists..I can’t wait to see your developments on the subject.”

Minako looks to Igor in an interested state of wonder.

“However, it is something you will not be able to see immediately, unfortunately..” Igor comments. "Which is why, you will need the help needed for this path."

“Help?" Minako says, a bit surprised. "Like in the manner of the other members of SEES, like what you said before?"

“Not exactly..” Igor explains as he continues looking towards Minako. “You see, the power you possess..can be best related to that of the number zero.”

Minako looked in confusion “..Zero?”

“Yes, a number that is empty, but filled with potential.” Igor looks with intrigue towards the auburn-haired girl,  “The power you hold, is a unique one. It's one that is rarely given, as it gains you the ability to see Persona's and shadows in unique lights. When you defeat the enemies that will lie in-front of you, what you will see are the angles that could come from associating with them..”

Minako looked at Igor, confused.

_I..have a unique power? And that power allows me to see..Persona's differently?_

"There might be circumstances where you won't be able to fully grasp that power," Igor continued; "but do not fear, over time; your powers will grow to allow you to seize those opportunities. Please understand that as time progresses.."

Minako nodded, beginning to understand what the long-nosed man was saying.

"My time here is different than most, as I will be here for most of the matter..however," Igor begins to say, "I am not merely someone who can do it alone. That is why, I myself require assistance.."

“..assistance?” Minako asks.

_Are there people like Igor? I wonder what they’re like.._

“Due to the severity of this matter, I have entrusted two assistants of mine to help as much as possible.” Igor explains towards Minako. “When it comes to who resides in this room with myself, what pops into your mind, of the kind of being that’d live here?”

_...what pops into my mind.._

“..perhaps, someone that is of skill in logistical aspects not seen by the normal eye?”

Igor nodded. “And?”

..For whatever the reason, he reminds me of..

"..Someone who understands the human mind to overcome the hardest of situations?

Igor smiled, nodding in approval of the comments. 

“I’m sure they will explain themselves in due time, but allow me to introduce them. To address the former of your comments, allow me to introduce you to him..”

As Igor finishes his words, he motions to a figure in the side. The figure is of a male being, with white hair and blue clothing. His eyes also radiated of a yellow tint. The figure, tall and slim, walks and stands next to Igor

“My name is Theodore, but feel free to call me Theo.” The man says, bowing to Minako.

Minako bows in welcoming. “Nice to meet you, Theodore.”

Igor looks at Theodore, and then chuckles as he turns to Minako.

“Our latter, is a girl who..I feel is best suited for the most important parts of what is to come.”

“What is to..come..?” Minako looks at Igor and Theodore, confused.

As Minako asks, she notices an image of a butterfly; flapping it’s wings. Minako looks to the butterfly, with a seeming sense of nostalgia..

"I wonder if you've seen the latter, to be honest," Igor states; "she's been very helpful in watching over for us.."

As Minako watches the butterfly, she sees as it lands to her leg. 

..This butterfly..

“Could you..be of what I saw on that night?” Minako then recalls from that night, as she saw within the train leading to Iwatodai a butterfly, that looked exactly like that of what’s on her leg.

Without a response, the butterfly flaps its wings, and lands onto the ground, next to Igor’s desk.

“Hmm, seems you have figured it out.” Igor says, with a bit of melancholy. Before Minako could speak, she saw as the butterfly emitted of a blue smoke. As the smoke began to enter the room further, it began to entrench Minako slightly, as she lost sight of her feet.

Without warning, a flash of light began, blinding Minako for a minute. As she began to see clearly, she could then see the true from of the butterfly.

From the body, she saw a small girl with long blonde hair. Additionally, her clothing was that of a bluish one-piece, with her leggings and shoes being of a white and black. And on her chest, was a curved area of black, with a symbol of a V. And on her head, lied a headband with the two sides of a butterfly on each side of the headband.

The girl bowed towards Minako.

“It is an honor, to make your acquaintance, Minako Arisato.” the girl spoke, in a kind and gentle voice.

“Who..” Minako looked, surprised. “Who..are you?” Minako got up, and moved towards the girl in-front of her.

As the girl bowed, she raised her head to face the auburn haired girl.

 

“I..am Lavenza.”

 

_**Way of life** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mina-Cop", how I want to use you..
> 
> Welcome to the end notes for Chapter Five! And hoo boy, we are finally here. Minako, Junpei, and Yukari are at the foothold of Tartarus; but before they are assigned a leader, and are given the chance to fly; Minako prepares herself.
> 
> As you already noticed, the biggest change is Minako finding out about Junpei's involvement with SEES early on; as part of me wanted to use in a way, of Minako finding her weapon before she begins the climb. And that for Junpei, he'd likely have to find a weapon for himself; so it made sense to me to mix them somewhat together.
> 
> The chapter was going to be massive as it stood, but I knew I wanted Minako to find the naginata that was right for her (not in a 'Wand choses the wizard' form of way, but something that'd be better than the cheap naginata that she uses immedately). Additionally, I "tried" my hand slightly into a little more humor, and I don't feel too comfortable yet, but I'm getting there. 
> 
> I also wanted to give a moment for Akihiko, just like what I've done when it comes to Junpei, and it's little elements like this that I really hope to include in some ways.
> 
> Also, clubs! Yes, Music Club is something I am going to integrate into this story. And this actually comes in part, to a scene that you see with Minako and the Assistants in P3P, when you take either one to school. I want to incorporate the Music Club, and I have a lot of interesting ideas that I honestly can't wait to showcase. And with Music Club, a small peek has been shown for Minako's past yet again.
> 
> I wanted to give Minako in this case, as she's more of a character than a self-insert; elements that'd spark for her personality. It's with that the little jokes and banter that I hope to strive for.
> 
> But as the chapter closes, we end it off actually with Igor. I was thinking originally to include the assignment, but I thought it might be a little better if it's held off, considering the crap-ton of content in this chapter alone. And with the assistants and Igor, I want to do something with them that revolves around their assistance being expanded from that of the "dates". I'll explain more of that in the future.
> 
> With the Assistants, I had one rule that I placed myself with: No Elizabeth. And the reason is because as you notice..is because of Lavenza. With how the story was being written, Lavenza was the main assistant that I was going to incorporate in; but I also have a soft-spot for the only male assistant (and considering how he and Minako have quite a few moments to shine..). Both Lavenza and Theo are characters I can't wait to work with, especially with their banter and chemistry as brother and sister.
> 
> But with that..I feel like I've explained a bit enough.
> 
> Next up, Chapter Six. And no title, but it won't be until next month at the earliest.
> 
> So until then~


	8. VII - The First Inning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climb begins in Tartarus, as Minako Arisato begins her role: To lead and guide hear teammates in the tower.
> 
> What might await her, as she begins her step into a Labryinth of life?

“Lavenza..” Minako responds, catching the tone of the name. “I feel..like you’ve been watching over me for a short time..”

Lavenza nods. 

“Indeed, I have been helping to watch over you, as instructed by my master. I was to ensure that you awakened to your power, and to arrive here safe and sound.” As she finishes the sentence, a slight chuckle reigns from the smaller girl. “It will be my honor, along with my older brother; to help aid you.”

As the small sister responds, Igor clicks his hand. “Now, with this all out of the way..allow us to let you understand what it’s like, in the field.” As Igor stands, a door opens from behind Minako. “Time marches on, as does the potential that you hold.”

Minako looks towards the door, as she turns back to Igor.

“I am..hopeful, of this. And I’ll be back before you know it.”

As Minako bows, she turns and passes through the door. As the door closes, Igor is left alone in the room, with his servants next towards him.

“Good work..Theodore, Lavenza..” Igor says, with a tone of eagerness. “Now, the work can begin.”

“Right you are master Igor.” Theodore states, “I only hope that this game works for yourself..”

“It will,” The small long-haired assistant says towards her brother. “After-all, this game..it’s something that I have had the ability to see first-hand.”

“In another time..” Igor says, agreeing with Lavenza. 

 

** __ **

 

As Minako’s mind begins to clear, she opens her eyes to see that she is at the door, just outside of the Velvet Room. As she opens her eyes further; it’s almost slightly dreary.

_..So that’s how..the Velvet Room works.. _

Minako looks and sees, as Junpei and Yukari look with a slight bit of concern.

“You doing okay Minako?” Yukari was the first to ask, looking at the pupils of the auburn-haired girl.

“Yeah..it seemed as if you were a zombie for a moment.” Junpei added on, as he got a slight jab by Yukari.

_..Do they.. _

“No, I’m..fine.” Minako began to speak. “Just to make clear, you guys..see anything from where I was looking?”

“No..?” 

As Yukari speaks, Minako turned back to the door with a bit of intrigue.

_ So this door is for my eye’s only..that’s something good to know. _

Minako looked around the large lobby-like room, walking to see a motorcycle placed right next to the staircase; as Mitsuru leans on the parked vehicle.

“I know it isn’t much to look around with, but it’s a good place for us to rest and prepare.” Mitsuru looks to Minako, with a calm tone. “If we get issues, we can find a teleporter and bring you back to here, as fast as we can.”

“Understood,” Minako says but with a tint of curiosity, “Out of..wondering..what’s with the motorcycle?”

Feels a bit out of place, especially with how kooky this place is..

“It’s..well, special.” Mitsuru says carefully. “It’s quite useful for me, and runs without normal power.”

“So, might the motorcycle be..”

Mitsuru nods. “Nice to see that you can get a good understanding. Yes, it’s a Persona; and I’m able to help out in ways that benefit you, as you advance and tackle the shadows in this tower.”

“So if I might ask,” Minako begins to say; “Would that mean we’d have items to be in contact with you when we are within the tower?”

“No,” Mitsuru nonchalantly says to Minako, “I can use the persona to telepathically communicate with you and all team members, safely.”

Minako nods in understanding. She turns away from Mitsuru, and looks around the room further; to see a slightly large object, about as big as Mitsuru’s Persona, locked into the ground.

As Minako looks further, she approaches the set of stairs, leading to what appears to be a large, clock-like gate.

“Are we ready to go?” Junpei asks in delight, “I’m raring to kick the tires and light the fires!”

“Already with it?” Yukari states in a deadpanning tone.

Minako turns back towards Mitsuru and Akihiko, as the two share exchanging expressions of pause.

_ If Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai are both staying here.. _

“Before any of that begins..” Mitsuru says, leaving her motorcycle behind for a moment. “We are going to assign a leader for the sake of this.”

“It’s to ensure that any important decisions of the team, can be made with the best resolve for safety.” Akihiko added, now alongside Mitsuru.

As Akihiko finishes stating the sentence, Junpei looks at the pair. “For real..” Before a second of quiet took it’s fold, Junpei beamed up with excitement and anticipation. “Oh wait, pick me! Pick me! I can do this!”

As Junpei shouted in excitement, the rest of the group in the room shows varying signs of..various forms of disappointment.

_ Someone’s eager.. _

“Actually..” Mitsuru begins to say towards the three. “We already have a leader in-mind.”

As the three two-years look into confusion, Akihiko steps towards the auburn-haired girl in the middle of the three. 

“Minako, would you mind leading Junpei and Yukari?” The sentence both came from Mitsuru and Akihiko, at the same moment.

The decision to choose Minako, caused the auburn-haired girl to look in surprise.

_ Wait, me? _

“Wha?” Junpei reacted with a disappointed tone. “But she’s a girl!”

Before Junpei could say anything else, Yukari cuts him off. “She has fought them before, she saved me after-all.”

Junpei looks in visible shock, as he turns to Minako; who now shows signs of a bit of slight isolation.

“There is..another reason towards this decision.” Akihiko begins to say towards Junpei and Yukari. “Can you summon your persona’s just as easily, as her?”

As the two looked towards Akihiko, they gave varied responses of approval that they could.

“Well..yeah, of..of-course I can!” Junpei was the first, a bit stifled.

“I think so..” Yukari was the second, slightly hesitant.

“Need I say that these are shadows?” Mitsuru gives a demeanor of uncertainty towards the pair. “One moment of hesitance, one moment of pause; and you can get yourself and your teammates killed.”

“I know that.” Yukari barked back, with a more certain sign in her voice.

“Good..now,” Akihiko says, as he steps back; along with Mitsuru. “Are you three ready?”

_..If they are going to depend on me..I need to be certain. I can’t back out, especially now.. _

Minako was the first to nod, then Junpei and finally Yukari.

“You gotcha!” Minako looked at Akihiko with assurance.

Akihiko laughed in a positive manner towards the auburn-haired student.

With the group now certain, they decided to begin climbing the stairs.

_ Alright Minako..let’s do this.. _

Before they entered, she heard mutters from both Junpei and Yukari.

“I’ll show them what a real leader can do..” Junpei quietly says to himself.

“I can’t hesitate, not here.” Yukari quietly says to herself as-well.

As the three reached the top of the lobby, they finally entered Tartarus; the Labryinth.

 

**_Tartarus - Block One, Floor One_ **

 

At first, the vision around Minako, Junpei, and Yukari is dim; as they continue marching forward into the labyrinth. But eventually as the minutes go by, it brightens; revealing the hallway with greenish lights; with the three adjusting to them.

_ That’s something I’ll have to get used towards.. _

“So,” Junpei was the first to speak; “This is it.”

“We thankfully didn’t get lost..” Yukari adds, with a look of uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Minako now adds towards the comment. “Alright, we stick close and make sure we’re with each other.”

_ “Can you hear me?” _ Before the three could begin further, the sound of Mitsuru in a static manner comes. Junpei looks in surprise, as Minako and Yukari look at eachother with a sense of understanding.

_ So that’s the power of Mitsuru’s persona.. _

“Loud and clear, Kirijo-senpai.” Minako took the lead.

As Mitsuru explains the telepathic speaking to Junpei and Yukari, both giving varying elements of surprise and slight hesitance. All-the-while, Minako looks slightly ahead, staying with the group to see if there’s signs of activity.

_ “Due to the ever-evolving from of Tartarus, outside aid is necessary; as I can offer support from here. _ ” Mitsuru explains, as the three look with agreement. _ “Now, given my estimations of where you’re at, hostile shadows will arrive in a matter of moments. They shouldn’t be as much of a problem, but do use caution.” _

As Mitsuru finishes, the trio exchange approvals.

“Right.”

“Got it.”

“Understood.”

As the static-like voice of Mitsuru ends, the three are left alone in the hallway.

As they begin walking past the hallway, they find cases containing yen towards what appeared to be knick-knacks. With curiosity to them, they continued to advance. Just as they began to pass a corner, they then noticed a slightly modest-sized object moving. After looking carefully, Minako and Yukari both deduced at the moment, that it was a shadow.

“It’s one of them..” Minako begins to say, hesitant.

“A shadow.” Yukari added, as she turned to look again.

Before Junpei could advance excitedly, he is halted by the auburn-haired student.

“We have to be careful about this..” Minako stresses to the capped student in a quiet voice. “Even if it might be weak, we are going into this blind. I can’t allow any of you to get hurt from any inabilities..”

“My thoughts exactly.” The sound of Mitsuru returned, as she sounds glad in her voice. “Excellent work, now; before the enemy notices, attack the creature from there. After that, I’ll assist you further.”

As the trio looked to each other, Yukari looked directly at Minako. “What’s the orders?”

_..Yukari has a bow, I have a Naginata, and Junpei has a buster sword like weapon..it should be obvious. _

“Junpei and I will handle front,” Minako begins to explain to Yukari. “Yukari, use the bow in the rear, cover for us.”

_ I’ll have to make up for my lack of combative experience, by being straight to the point. _

“Ready?” Minako asks towards the rest of her team. After nods, Minako turns and looks to the Shadow, still there. “Advance!” muttered by the Auburn-haired girl, as the three began to charge towards it.

Junpei reaches the Shadow first, and scrapes a hit to a small section of the shadow; as Minako makes the first true strike against it. As the three get to their positions, they watch as the shadow begins to change shape. No longer of the mushy mess that it once was, the shadow now bears of a bluish face with a dreary expression.

_ It looks similar to when.. _

The thought crosses Minako, as she holds to wait.

As Minako waits for a second, Yukari gains a clearing to attack; as she tries to shoot the shadow with her bow. However, like Junpei’s first hit, it only does a small element of damage. Junpei then turns and looks towards the shadow, and begins to swing his sword at a fast speed; making a large hit towards the creature. 

However, the three then see that the damage wasn’t enough; as the shadow begins to make a slash attack towards the capped student. The worst it did however, was that of scraping the clothing on Junpei’s leg.

Before Minako could continue, Junpei took the evoker out from his holster; aiming at the creature. “Just let me show you how it’s done!”, as he pulls the trigger. However, as he pulls the trigger, nothing occurs with Junpei, as the monster slams Junpei to the ground.

“Junpei!” Minako instinctually reacts with a bit of fear. 

_ Why didn’t that work--! _

Minako then realized at the moment, how she awakened her persona.

Before a second to waste, Minako grabbed the gun from her holster; and placed it to the side of her temple, shaking from the feeling. She places her left hand on her chest, just like on that night before.

_ I hope this works! _

As she pulls the trigger, a flurry of light pierces the area with shades of blues and reds.

“Orpheus!” The auburn-haired girl shouted, as the large figure that aided her on that night returned. As Orpheus was summoned, the female looking Persona played towards the Hard; with the creature becoming enveloped with flames. As the damage took it’s toll, the shadow collapsed and then ceased to exist.

“You did it!” Yukari shouts in delight, as Junpei looked stunned as he saw the figure.

Minako turns towards the Persona, still visible in the room.

“Thank you.” Minako says, as the Persona then dissipates into the void.

She walks over to Junpei, as she reaches towards him with her left hand; with her right putting the evoker back in the holster.

“You doing okay?” Minako began to ask, offering a hand to help.

As Junpei accepts it, he gets up; with Yukari arriving. “Yeah..good..that was pretty metal, Mina-tan.”

As they looked around, they saw as another Shadow was approaching them; this time taking notice to the trio. However before the creature could attack, an arrow pierced the creature head on.

“Save the complements for later.” Yukari mentions, “We got another one up!”

Minako and Junpei began to get back into combative stances, as they took charge. This time, Junpei aimed the evoker at his head, at first hesitant; but pulling the trigger. And as the trigger was pulled, his Persona; rammed directly towards the Shadow, killing it almost instantly.

Minako and Yukari looked in surprise by the velocity of which the Persona attacked; but before they could do anything else, Junpei’s persona disappeared.

“Du-du-duu!” Junpei shouted in excitement. “Man, that felt amazing!”

Minako looked to the two with a smile.

That was a lot better than the first go-around..that said..we still have another floor ahead..

“You guys ready?” Minako asks to ensure her teammates safety. After nods of approval, Minako looks forward. “Then let’s advance!”

 

**_To Be Continued in - Death’s Door_ **


	9. VIII - Death’s Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first night of Minako and her team's first foray in Tartarus ends, the team finds a deadly shadow. 
> 
> Minako must think of her way to find a path, away from Deaths Door.

**_Tartarus - Block One, Floor Two_ **

 

“Persona!”

Minako calls out, as Orpheus summon’s, grabbing the harp it holds; smashing towards a large doll-like creature with the bluish face. Shortly as the Persona finishes it’s strike towards the shadow, Junpei makes a slash with his sword, landing a critical hit towards the shadow as it falls to the ground.

“Let’s finish it!” Minako adds, as Junpei and Yukari ready.

As Minako and Junpei run, Yukari shoots an arrow as Minako and Junpei pulverize the shadow to mush, as it dissipates.

They then turn to another shadow alongside them; floating with pinkish colors on parts of its body. Yukari is the first to ready herself, as she aims her bow directly towards the shadow. 

“Strike home!” the brunette yells, as the arrow is released; flying directly towards the shadow as it pierces it through what appears to be the head-like portion, destroying it immediately.

As the hallway becomes quiet, the trio look to each other with slight smiles.

_ “Excellent, you should be done now with the two floors.” _ Mitsuru begins to say, with the static still adjusting for Minako’s ears.

“That was--quite the workout!” Junpei says as he sweats slightly. “Glad to see that my power’s just rising!”

“I’ll say--” Yukari says, slightly panting. “It’s Minako to thank for that.” She turns to the auburn-haired leader, leaning on the wall slightly. 

_ I’d wager it’s more to how these shadows seem to be. _

Before Minako could think further, the voice of Mitsuru comes back; however in a more concerned state.

_ “Hang on..” _ Mitsuru says in the static nature.  _ “I’m getting one last signature, but it’s not like the other’s..” _

The trio turn to look in the directions around the area they’re in, not getting noticeable signs.

“How close?” Minako asks, worried from Mitsuru’s tone.

_ “It’s a bit forward, close to the teleporter..” _ Mitsuru deduces.  _ “Since you haven’t found the stairs, I am imagining the signature is waiting for you..” _

“Waiting..for us?” Junpei says, giving an uneasy look.

Minako looks towards Junpei and Yukari, with the two giving exchanges to the auburn-haired girl of worry.

_ Okay..I need to keep strong for them. After-all, I think if we can; we can easily figure out a way to escape safely. _

“Alright team,” Minako begins to say with confidence; “follow my lead. I have an idea, but you’ll have to trust me.”

After a few seconds, Minako’s teammates nodded in understanding.

“Good, now let’s move..and keep close.”

Minako and her team began to move, slowly and carefully.

As they approach the stairs, they hear the sounds of chains rattling in the distance.

_ There’s the stairs..but that means the Teleporter’s up ahead...I feel like we need to be quiet..but.. _

Minako quickly looked to the two partners, as they all give worried expressions.

_“This shadow..”_ Mitsuru’s voice rings in their minds, with a slight tremble.

“Do you know of the type of shadow we’re facing?” Minako quietly asks, not wanting to tip the shadow off.

_ “..yes..go to the third floor. Find the teleporter there, and do not interfere with the shadow.” _

The three give shocked expressions.

_ “I apologize for putting you all in more danger, however..I would wish for your safety.” _

Minako looks to the two, as they silently agree.

_..Hmm? _

Before Minako and the other could’ve moved, they began to hear the chains rattle more and more. 

Before Minako could react, she saw in-front of her as if arrived from in the walls; a giant figure popped into view, behind Yukari.

“Behind--!” The auburn-haired girl began to say as she began to aim her naginata as fast as she could, but she was blasted towards a wall far away from her team. Minako made a large “Ack!” sound, as she landed badly; causing her to cough profusely.

_ What the hell was that?! _

Minako quickly looked up, as she saw that Yukari and Junpei had entered defensive combat with fear in their body expressions.

“Minako, get yourselves out there; now!” Mitsuru yells in her mind; as the auburn-haired girl hastily gets up, seeing her teammates quickly reacting, defending themselves as the creature continues to place shots, hurting Junpei and Yukari.

_ This isn’t good, how do I--! _

Before Minako could think further, she sees the shadow stop, and turn back towards the auburn-haired girl.

As the figure looks, it makes crooked and jagged body movements; sending chills down the young girl’s spine.

Minako quickly looks, and sees the teleporter to her left; and turns back quickly to see the shadow now rushing towards her. As the creature makes it’s advance, Minako quickly dodges, barely making it past a flurry of bullet attacks, as she lands to see Junpei and Yukari rushing towards her.

“You guys alright?!” Minako shouts,  keeping contact with the shadow.

“We should be asking you--!” Yukari blurts, before reaching to her holster. Before Yukari could make her Persona appear, Minako stops her. “W-what?”

_ It’s attacking me, and not them. If I can get this to work.. _

“Listen, I’ll create a diversion for the shadow. As I do, run to the teleporter, it’s just a few clicks ahead of it.”

Junpei reacts in shock and anger. “Wait, what?!”

“It’s not attacking the two of you, I noticed as soon as it began striking,” Minako says, as she and the large shadow stay standing. “It’s after me. If I can divert it’s attention from the two of you, you guys can get to safety-- to Mitsuru and Akihiko.”

Minako readies her naginata; “I’ll see you guys in a minute, so don’t worry about me!”

_ “That’s unacceptable!”  _ The sound of Mitsuru chimes in from her head.  _ “This shadow, is not like others. Me and Akihiko have faced it before, and got out with our lives en-tact.” _

“Then if you don’t mind me saying this Mitsuru,” Minako rushes, jumping as she tries to slash at the shadow. As the first attack misses, Minako lands with her knees bent, as she rears in for a second attack; directing hitting the shadow. “The priority of a leader, is to ensure that those who follow are protected; and to ensure the vitality of the mission.” Minako as she makes the second strike, gets batted by one of the arms, as it hits Minako towards her stumbling to the ground.

“I’m only making sure that I can stall.” Minako looks towards the two teammates, “Run, now!” Minako dodges the next attack from the shadow with her naginata. 

_ I’m going to get chewed, but I don’t care--! _

Minako skids away, she sees Yukari and Junpei, as they both begin to shakily run. Before the shadow could do anything, Minako rushes towards the creature and pushes it back with a flurry of slashes and shoves from both ends of the naginata.

As Yukari and Junpei run far enough to not be an issue, Minako rushes towards the staircase, with the shadow following.

_ Alright Mina, you got this hellish thing chasing you. I’m going to give Yukari and Junpei 25 seconds, and then I’ll begin my go. _

Minako looks to the stairs, and thinks in her head.

_ If I can get this shadow back into the stairs, it would give me the opening to rush. _

“Alright,” the auburn-haired girl pulls out from her holster; the evoker. “Let’s change the game, Persona!” Minako aims her evoker to the head and shots; as Orpheus quickly summons out. “Orpheus, Bash--!” Minako hastily says, as she is rushed by the shadow, readying to make it’s strike. Before it does however, Minako barely dodges the attack as Orpheus rears a hit towards the shadow with the harp; as the Shadow stumbles to the stairs.

_ My chance--! _

Minako places the gun back in her holster as fast as she can; and books it.

_ Got to be fast, thanks Orpheus! _

Minako rushes towards the pathway towards the teleporter, as she sees the shadow giving chase, making sporadic shots with the pistols. As Minako gets to the teleporter, a shot grazes her leg, as she stumbles to the teleporter. As Minako enters the teleporter, the last thing she sees before stumbling to the ground in the lobby, is the shadows face, distorted and angered.

 

**_Tartarus - Lobby_ **

 

Minako enters the room, landing onto the ground in pain from the graze.

“Ah-!” Minako shouts, before hitting. She looks up to see Junpei and Yukari rush towards her, as Mitsuru and Akihiko look worried.

“It’s alright,” Yukari lowered to the ground, helping Minako up. “You’re safe now.”

“That was a curveball throw Mina-tan!” Junpei added, “That was dangerous, but you..guided us in a sense.”

_..I’m safe.. _ **_they’re safe_ ** _..that’s good..but man.. _

Minako smiles wearily, looking to the pair.

_ I feel like crap.. _

Minako slightly gives a chuckle.

“I’m glad you two are safe..” Minako says to the pair, as she looks to the graze. “Thankfully, this is nothing serious..just a graze.”

_..Why did I have to get grazed in the leg.. _

Minako sighs, as she sees Akihiko walk towards her. As he stands next to the auburn-haired girl, he lowers down to see the leg.

“Hmm..” Akihiko begins to inspect. “Yukari, your persona has Dia, does it not?”

“Dia?” Yukari looks, then widening slightly. “I believe so, why?”

“Use the persona and heal Minako up. This is not as bad of an injury, and while Dia stings; we’re done with Tartarus for the night.”

Yukari nods, as she aims the evoker to her head. As she fires, Minako sees as the graze begins to heal, with a slight sting that reminds Minako of an ice pack.

“Good..now,” Akihiko looks to Minako. “I respect the actions of placing your teammates before yourself..however, you must protect your own life on-top of the others.”

Mitsuru looks to the pair, and heads over with an angered expression. “Akihiko and I have both faced the shadow you had before, we gave you direct orders.”

“No offense, Kirijo-senpai--” Minako looks to the red haired third year, “Do you really think the shadow would’ve stopped giving chase easily? And originally, the instructions were to of had us go from the first two floors.”

Akihiko stands up as Minako begins to explain.

“When we encountered the shadow, I quickly noticed that Junpei and Yukari both were not the target. And that’s when I came up with a plan, to allow them the time to get out safely.” Minako looks slightly down, after pointing to the two. “I realize what I did was reckless..but I have to place the trust of my partners, above that of a leader.”

After a few moments, the lobby had delved into a silence, as Minako continued to look down.

_..I thought..what I did was right. _

“...You have..an interesting way of actions; Arisato-san.”

Minako looks up, to hear the distinct sound of Mitsuru; giving a slightly frowned look on the red-haired girl’s face.

“If you are going to lead, you will need to learn more than that. However..you took the opportunities when in battle throughout the levels, to look towards your teammates. It’s the first step, but you still have a long ways to go..”

Minako looks, and as she concentrates; she smirks slightly.

“..I'll keep that in mind: Mitsuru-senpai.”

 

_**April 26th, Early Morning** _

 

As Minako lied in the bed, she began to adjust to consciousness. Coming to, Minako adjusts, feeling the slight pains from her leg.

_ Heh, still bruised up..I see.. _

Minako looks to see the Naginata resting on the wall, not placed in the bag.

_ I’m..glad I chose the Naginata. _

Minako smiles, as she places her back against the wall; seeing the morning dews not yet shining into her room.

...that shadow from last night..why was it interested in soley myself?

“Because, you have the powers of someone very special..”

Minako reacts, unsure of where the voice is coming from; as she quickly looks around. Soon enough, she sees the young boy in the prison garb.

_ It’s that boy again?! _

Minako looks to the boy, slightly startled.

“What--, do you like surprising me from shock?!”

The boy laughs. “Last night, you began your journey. The journey of the end.” The boy smirks, as he moves to sit in the empty chair next to Minako’s desk. “I see a Reaper came, and quite interestingly: earlier than I had thought.”

“A..a..reaper?”

“Yes, a reaper. Normally, they aren’t seen that often; but for some reason, it was drawn towards your direction last night. My, it makes your journey already fascinating..and it yearns me to see what will come down your path next..”

Before Minako could say anything, the boy began to vanish yet again; leaving the auburn haired girl confused.

“..What does he mean, by my journey..?”

Minako looked back to the window, as she began to see as the morning light shined into her room.

 

_**To be Continued..** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit the bed! We've now reached Eight (not counting the Extra) chapters!
> 
> To those who've left the Kudos, thank you. It means a lot to see what I've been doing as practice for writing, to turn into something quite fun and exciting. I thank you deeply for it.
> 
> As you have noticed, Reaper is reaping. And quite early in the game too (you could get to see him early on if I recall from past playthroughs), so to me; I wanted to incorporate a way for Minako to handle a stressful situation at-first, and to establish a core part of who she is to me: She will actively pursue the best outcome for those around her, than herself when the opportunity arises. We see this, with Minako taking priority with keeping Junpei and Yukari safe, and while you do see that it was fine, Minako could've in some moments, have a really.. Bad Time. 
> 
> I also wanted to show that not everything will be all peachy keen, especially when you consider just how much time Mitsuru has above mostly everyone else. It's something I actively want to play with, and can't wait to once we get towards it.
> 
> So yeah, you've gotten a gist of the schedule by now, in a similar vein to a Comic or Manga; each chapter is being released on the monthly. It's a way for me to keep my toes in the writing as I work on the particular scripted projects, and acts as a way for me to just vent some steam.
> 
> So until then..Chapter Nine's going to introduce something that I wanted to bring in two chapters back..
> 
> ~A


	10. IX - Speaking with the Lost

_**April 27th, Afternoon** _

As the day goes on, Minako exits from the dorms; seeing the bustling streets go by, as people traverse by various means.

Today, Minako was heading towards a place she never thought she’d go back to. A place she once visited.

_...Alright me..today’s the first day off since you first came here..and the day you do this.. _

She huffs slightly, and begins to walk.

The city’s atmosphere for the past few days; has been more bright than anything..but today wasn’t one of those days. For Minako, she felt cold, almost shivering even with the spring temperatures. 

As she continued walking, she noticed the smiles on many; the constant chatter with others, and how engrossed people could be; whether from listening to their music on headphones or lively conversations. But as Minako kept walking, she kept her ears warm with her brand of headphones. 

With the time passing on, she quickly arrived to her destination.

“..Alright..hoo” The auburn haired girl began to quietly calm herself.

_ You are here to confront this Minako..don’t stop from here.. _

She looked to the signage, as it read the sign she dreads to read.

_ Naganaki Cemetery _

As Minako read the words in her mind, the breathing became slightly heavier.

_..It’s just something you have to do..something you.. _

As Minako continues to breath heavy, her eyes begin to slightly water up. Before the tears come out, she quickly closes them.

_ Damnit, stop this! _

Minako walked back to a post, and slid down as she looked to the cemetery; trying not to break down.

As she looked; the tears began to pull, with Minako hastily grabbing her headphones; putting it down to the ground.

_ Calm down Minako, calm down! _

Minako’s thoughts continued to pester her; with her breathing getting worse. She continued that as she looked to the ground with her body beginning to shake.

The world felt like at this moment, was to be closing in; and nothing could’ve stopped it for this one moment. She tried to shake her head, to stop imagining it; to no avail.

_ We need to relax, now!  _

She continued to shake, as she doesn’t notice the sound of a set of footsteps arriving close. It isn’t until she can see the shoes that she pauses; and quickly turns up to see who it was.

The male figure looked familiar..it was as if she just--

“What brings you sitting on a post like that?”

Minako instinctually got back up, fumbling as she tries to pick up her headphones from the ground.

“Ah- well, I like to be at unique places!” Minako hastily tries to give an excuse to cover up the intent of her being here.

As she speaks, the auburn haired girl sees the man grabbing a set of tissues from a bag he’s holding.

“Portable tissues,” the man begins to say; “They help out a lot in cases to get stuff out from your face. And coffee spills.” he finishes, giving a smile to her.

Minako looked to the man, and then at the tissues.

“I promise, this ain’t to ironically repay what you did yesterday.” The man continued. “I was just passing by, When I saw you having what appeared to be a panic attack; and I merely thought of making sure you’d be fine.”

Minako continues to look at the tissues, listening to what he’s saying as her tears continue to flow. She slowly but eventually, grabs the set of tissues, and uses them to try to dry her eyes.

“..T-thank..”

“Don’t mention it.” The man interrupts Minako, looking now to his face. “Knowing the odds, you will see me more often sooner than later.” After a few seconds, he bows slightly. “My name is Takishi Miyazumi,. It’s very nice to meet you.”

_..Wait..see him more often? _

As Minako looked, she’s confused by his wording. “What do you mean, ‘sooner than later’?”

“Well, I’m joining Gekkoukan High as an assistant--a job for the college just south of here.” Takishi began to comment to her, in a calm manner. “I’ll be helping out in the school ensuring that some of the teachers aren’t stressed.” He looks around, seeing no-one around the entrance; and then turns to Minako. “If there’s anything I can help you with, let me know.”

..let him know? ...Why..

“...Why..” 

“Hm?”

“Why are you being nice to me? I’ve taken your time twice now, with the first damaging your clothes.” Minako looked at him with a torn sense of guilt and anger. “You have more than a right to be annoyed at me.”

As she finished, Takishi remained silent; waiting for another reply. But as he looks, he gives a pat to Minako’s shoulder and begins to walk away. Before he leaves; he says a final bit of words. “Don’t bring yourself down kid. Trust me, it never goes well.”

Minako is now left alone, standing on the edge of the entrance from the cemetery.

As she looks to the direction he was leaving, she faces the cemetery.

_...What should I do.. _

As she thinks, her body almost unconsciously moves forward.

_ Should I really see them..? _

Her body moves forward, continuing to advance.

_ What would they think of me….? _

_ Would they be upset to see what I’ve become….? _

As Minako continues to walk, she passes by rows upon rows of graves.

Eventually, she stops at a group of graves; each speaking of two different names.

_ “Here Lies Nagi Arisato” _

_ “Here Lies Hei Arisato” _

**_To Be Continued in - Speaking with the Lost: Part Two_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I am thou, thou art I. 
> 
> Thou hast acquired a new bond. Thou shalt be blessed when forging Personas with the Devil Arcana'
> 
> The Devil is here, and Takishi has arrived!
> 
> Takishi's going to act as a few added characters, just to pop in and change things up from what you've expected. I have mentioned that the story isn't going to be the same, and while I do have feelings with Tanaka; I wanted to do something with the Devil Arcana that I think a lot of people are going to be...fascinated by.
> 
> I will go more into what the hell Minako's been having issues with on the next chapter, so stay tuned a bit later this month to see how she speaks with her parents..


End file.
